Forgotten Legends
by LittlewriterLink
Summary: This adventure takes just after Twilight Princess, following the adventures of Growing Golden. Link finds himself at a loss with his 2nd soul who shields him from Dark looking for a way to go, but can he watch over his family without Dark getting to close? Not to mention the duties he has day to day as an adult. This is the 2nd and final book of the Green Treasure Series.
1. Powerful Connections

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART.**

Chapter one - Powerful Connections

Link let out a gasp as Midna climbed up the set of stairs. She turned in silence as a beam of white light came from a huge reflective surface that Midna had called the Twilight Mirror. The same mirror both she and Link had braved the cold, travelled into time's temple and risked the clouds for. A few crystal tears fell down Midna's cheeks. Zelda held Link back with a stare as she vanished into a growing portal that shone from a black piece of marble.

Midna vanished and the mirror smashed into a thousand flakes like confetti. She was gone.

Over the course of four months, Link had become a hero, but only to a few people; many regarded him as the Ordonion boy who knew no fear. But Zelda and Midna had known different; they had seen him as a beast. His heart crumbled. His beast form had ripped open the grieving wound for Rinku; his guide, his guardian and his friend. He had longed to be able to run with him on four legs, even for a moment. But that moment had never happened and it was never going to happen again. Rinku's soul had been repaired and he was finally free to move on. Midna was the only one who he could be truthful with about Rinku now, she had seen him.

But she also saw him in Link.

From that fateful day they met shortly after Link's transformation to his beast form she could see golden. A golden heart filled with grief. One night, while Link was sleeping, keeping her warm with his tail while Zant's spell had forced her into a pathetic imp form, she had put a hand to Link's head and looked into it. Her heart had also fallen that night; his life had been through more blows of grief and despair than she could have thought for, something she could never heal without her love.

Something she was determined to fight for.

It was the night she had decided to save the light world too. Link was her friend, no matter how hard she pushed him; he did as told, not even knowing he was a commoner that was following a princess.

Link dropped to his knees, his heart thumping against his chest. Zelda put her hand on his shoulder; he looked up at her; Rinku had seen her as a child, but he never saw the same woman. She had long brown hair that was both over her shoulders and tied behind her back, her white dress was covered in a layer of dirt and sand at the bottom. She looked at Link with dark eyes, they did not understand but they were filled with sadness, sadness for her kingdom and the loss of her friend.

"I should go now." Link mumbled putting a hand on the solid stone frame that was now filled with sharp cracks "Only the true leader of the Twilight can destroy the mirror." he repeated, Midna's words had never really sunk in till now.

"Must you?" Zelda asked glancing at the black marble that the portal had vanished to "Link, you have done this world a valuable service, without you I would have still been a prisoner in my own castle."

"I appreciate your words, Your Highness." Link muttered blinking back tears

"It would be an honour for you to stay at the castle. It would be noble of me to give you a knighthood. I insist." Zelda spoke giving Link a light bow

"I'm grateful but-" Link stammered, Zelda lifted up a gloved hand to halt him; Link lowered his head, he had never been good at talking to Zelda in an aristocratic sense. It made him feel uncomfortable

"You have shown great services to me, to Hyrule and to the Twilight. You deserve a knighthood at the least!" Zelda shouted, Link crouched to his knees, he knew he was dealing with a monarch; he had never been able to crouch in his beast body, it more along the lines of a sit.

"Of course, Your Highness." Link said, Zelda tutted and walked down a set of steps into the sand to the exit

"I will be able to get you a house in Hyrule Castle Town, I'll get you servants, I-" Zelda began but saw Link sitting on the bricks, looking a little lost

"If you don't mind, Your Highness. I would like to just live in Ordona Province with my family and friends. My mother is due to give birth soon and I want to be there for her and my father." Link sighed

"But don't you want some sort of reward?" Zelda asked folding her arms "You are getting your knighthood whether you want it or not."

"Actually, there is something…" Link mumbled, biting his lip "Can you show me where Link the IV is buried? I want to pay my respects."

"Wh-what?! You've never had any connection with him! No family came to his funeral!" Zelda hissed, Link looked her squarely in the eye

"It's not like I could. I am his great grandson." Link said; Zelda's mind seemed to roll over.

"You-you were the baby! You were the one who escaped! We didn't know if you were alive or not!" Zelda screamed as her escort finally arrived around the corner "Now you must come to the castle! There is much to discuss!"

Link slid in his chair; Zelda had ordered the knighthood to be done in the morning and he could not sleep in a bed. The best he could do was the cold stone floor that closed him in. This place was full of ghosts, some flitting in and out of the stone walls and others howling in complaint at the fact there was someone in the room. Link did not fear them; he could not sleep no matter how hard he tried. Slipping out of the window he wandered in the gardens a bit, keeping well away from any of the guards on patrol. He found Rinku's grave and dropped to his knees.

There were lots of autumn flowers growing near the headstone, mainly small lilies, and the headstone was covered in a layer of moss and overgrown grass. Link snapped.

His heart was in shreds, Midna had broken it, Rinku had broken it and now he was getting a knighthood for something he felt he needed to do. He had NEVER wanted a reward for his contribution to Ganondorf's demise.

"Why did you leave me, Rinku? Why couldn't you stay?!" Link screamed, he did not care how loud he shouted, he did not care who heard his mournful cries. He felt Daku turn uncomfortably in his soul; he could feel his comforting hand his shoulder and his warm fingers wiping away his tears.

"I'm here to give you confidence, Link. Why is your heart suffering?" Daku asked as he started to materialise in front of him in a white shroud

"People have left me behind." Link managed to utter before cleaning the headstone with his sleeve

"But Link, you can't grieve forever. Face it, the only reason you want Rinku is because you want him to tell you what to do." Daku spoke forcing Link to look up at him "He can't do that anymore, he gave the reins to you. You were ready for him to leave. You healed him."

Link lowered his head

"At the price of losing him forever?" Link whined sitting in the grass

"He's here, Link." Daku reminded him placing a hand on Link's racing heart "You are eighteen now and in love. You have a choice, stay in the past with a grieving heart, or you can travel to your future with a happy one. Up to you, whatever you choose, I'll be here." Daku whispered vanishing with the morning sunlight. Link looked up to the dawn with a tear soaked face then marched back inside the castle.

"Her Highness is ready for you." a guard spoke gently knocking on a wooden door. Link bit his lip as the guard opened it; Link wore a dark green tunic, similar to one Rinku had worn in his Hylian form, with thin slip-on boots, he had his sword in a sheath on his hip instead of his back and his Horse Call from Ilia around his neck. His hair had been brushed tat-free by one of Zelda's ladies-in-waiting and he had been given a long red cape that he had trodden on more than a few times, almost choking himself. As he walked towards the throne room, a group of girls in long dresses let out a squeal, a girl dressed in blue collapsed on the floor. Link stood and for a moment

"Are you ladies alright?" Link asked trying to talk snobbish, how he loathed it. The girl dressed in orange let out a high pitched squeak

"It's him!" the third girl in a bright pink dress screamed cuddling a book to her chest, Link swallowed hard

"What have I done?" Link mouthed to a guard standing by the door who gave him a quick shrug, Link turned his head and gasped in fright as two faces were so close to him he nearly fell over

"I like your hair." one of the girls commented

"Th-thank you." Link answered slightly backing away

"He's so strong, I bet I could hang from his arm like a monkey!" the other girl squealed reaching for his shoulder

"Are you going to get knighted now?" the first girl asked

"Uh, yes. I am. Do excuse me." Link whined, eager to escape. He climbed some stairs to get to the throne room, he knew the castle well, his beast form had made a mental note; he had slept on the very stair carpet.

On the way he heard the clanking of armour and two men came down the stairs. Knights. Link hoped they would not spot him. As if.

"So this is the runt who has had no training and no studying, yet he gets to be a knight." the bigger of the two men growled stabbing a finger into Link's shoulder. He felt Daku turn in his soul in annoyance, he felt Link's emotions more than Link did as they often reached him first and gave him the power to pep talk to Link before it got out of control.

"I did ask Her Highness not too." Link mumbled as the smaller of the two men grabbed him by the collar and picked him up off the floor, he could smell alcohol on his breath. Link tried not to gag on his own.

"Look at him, why do the ladies love this 'fearless' boy? He's a weakling!" the bigger of the two knights spoke circling him like a vulture, Link said nothing but his fingers itched to unsheathe the Master Sword

"The only one who became a knight at eighteen was Link the IV and he was just as a runt as you. Except he wasn't brain dead, he knew how to handle a blade." the smaller of the two knights chuckled dropping Link so hard he toppled over. Link had never been one for a temper, but his beast instincts were not shy on the emotion. Link was angry, but hid it well.

"You're just an orphaned farm boy who would shame the thought of such a good man." the bigger of the two knights grunted. Link's hand grasped the handle of his sword

"Don't talk about him like that. His family may not like it, if they were alive that is. How foolish!" the smaller of the two knights laughed.

In a moment the two knights had no idea what had just hit them. Link stood over them, his temper flaring like a fire.

"I am Link the IV's great grandson, you will talk about my family with the same respect I am expected to give you." Link snarled pointing the Master Sword at the bigger of the two knights "And I am not just an 'orphaned farm boy' I don't plan to stay here in these stone walls. The reason why the ladies-in-waiting like me is perhaps because I am polite to them and not filled with booze and brawl filled thoughts. Excuse me gentlemen."

"Can't finish what you started?" the bigger of the two men laughed getting up off the floor, Link halted but did not turn around, he sheathed the Master Sword and took out an arrow tip, one broken from a Moblin during an attack of hunger he had made with Shell. He tossed it with a flick of his hand and drew his sword out, he smacked the arrow tip into the wall just above the knights head.

"I don't miss twice. Good day, gentlemen." Link growled sheathing the sword once more and walking up to the throne room "Oh, watch out for the carpet." Link smirked giving it a sharp tug to hear the knights crash at the bottom of the stairs.

The guards opened the doors to Zelda's throne room for him; he nodded his thanks and glanced around at the small audience of knights, elders and council members. Some ushered whispers as he crossed the long way to Zelda, she held out the blade that had tasted Link's blood in her right hand ordered the audience to rise; Link gulped. His eyes were searching for any sign of his family or the Resistance who had helped him but none were there. Link brought himself back to the present and stopped walking. The audience sat down, eyes stared into the back of his head as Zelda began her speech

"As long as there has been a castle here, there have been the many great soldiers and knights fighting for it. Some wise as oak trees, some as strong as the wind and even some who are powerful than time itself, we honour Link today for his brave deeds to Hyrule and the gift of his modesty." Zelda roared with such a voice that Link thought she could not own, he crouched on one knee and lowered his head as the tip of Zelda's sword touched his shoulders "Sir Link of Ordona Province."

Gasps filled the room, Link lowered his head even more, just hearing those two names made people think he was not worthy of such a title.

"Hush!" a booming voice shouted; an elder came forward, lifting his arms up to silence the people

"Teacher, not at this moment, please." Zelda hissed "I told you no objections."

"I do not give an objection, Your Highness. I merely wish to tell the audience how wrong they are to gasp at this young man." Teacher replied "People! You see this boy? He has done more for this world than you can imagine and keeps humble through it all. Has he been rude to any of you within the time he has been here? Who else do we know who was a very wise and just man, one who was the bearer of Courage?"

Link was pulled from his crouch by his left wrist, the audience fell into uproar.

"Who are we to judge this boy? When the Goddesses themselves have chosen him to be humble, brave and kind?" Teacher yelled, Link pulled his wrist away and bowed to Zelda before marching away

"What was that all about?" a man from the audience shrieked as Link shut the doors with a slam

"He's not one for attention. He refused the knighthood at first." Zelda sighed "Just like his grandfather."


	2. Running

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART.**

Chapter two - Running

Link pushed his door open and slammed it shut. For hours he paced, long after the sun had gone. He was sick of this place, everyone was judging him somehow, not that he minded that but he needed to leave. Right now.  
He sat down at a little desk in his room and pulled the chair close, there was a quill pen and ink sitting on the desk next to three coffee coloured pieces of writing paper and a cup of milky tea; just by looking at it he could tell it was to sweet for his taste. He quickly dipped the quill in the ink and scrawled a note:

_Dear Your Highness, Princess Zelda,_

I have never grown up in stone walls, nor have I learnt the first thing of chivalry by studying, you may think I deserve this knighthood but without the entire world knowing why I deserve this, I can never be accepted by my peers like my grandfather. I never expected an award for my work for you, so you know.  
That's why I am leaving. I'll be gone by morning. I appreciate all that you have done for me but I am a simple farmer, and that's what I want to stay as.

Goodbye. I wish you well in the future.

Link.

He signed the note and made an envelope out of one of the other pieces of paper, before slipping it on the desk. He heard footsteps approach the room; he slipped the note in a draw in the desk and jumped onto the bed, pulling the covers over his face and turning over he heard a quiet knock

"Link? Can I come in?" it was Zelda's voice; he said nothing as she opened the door. She held a tall candle for light and looked at the lump of man wrapped in the blankets, Link slowed down his breathing to look like he was asleep "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about today. Those people shouldn't have done that. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

She left and shut the door quietly, Link waited till the footsteps could not be heard and climbed out of bed, putting the note back on the desk he blew out the flickering candle that was on a table holding his gear.

He scaled the walls using his Clawshots like ice picks and crept around till he came to the stable. Epona was feeding on some hay with a white horse

_Come on._ Link breathed, shaking his head, Epona came forward

_Are we going home?_ Epona asked as the white horse came and stood next to her

_Yeah. I'm feeling a little homesick._ Link mumbled opening the stable door

"Did you hear?" a voice spoke, making Link freeze in his tracks

"About the new knight?" another spoke

"What about him?" a third voice spoke

"I heard he can transform into a wolf. That's why he was knighted." the first voice mumbled, Link hugged Epona's nose, his heart racing with worry as his mind refused to stay focused on his running

"I heard he was only knighted because he was the last survivor of his family. You were at the knighthood, why was he knighted?" the second squeaked

"Zelda said he had done some brave deed for the world and he has the Triforce of Courage on his hand." the third answered

"No wonder the knights he ran into earlier want to kill him." the first smirked "He had them both on their knees with skill higher than them; he must have had a great swords-master."

"They put poison in a drink for him but I don't think he took it." the second muttered "He only drank from his flask all day."

"If he did, he would be dead by dawn." the third shrugged, Link put a hand to his mouth and pulled his cloak out of Epona's saddle bag and climbed onto her back pulling the hood up so no one could see his face. He galloped out; leaving the talking guards a little frazzled

"Was that-?" one of them gawked leaning on his spear

"I think so. He must have heard every word." another commented

Zelda knocked on Link's door and looked in, the bedding was folded neatly and the pillow was thumped up, the candle had been blown out but there was no sign of Link. His gear was gone and there was a note addressed to her on the desk. She read it with a shocked whine. Alarm spread through the castle like disease; one thing she did know about Link was he knew Hyrule better than anyone, he knew where to hide and who to trust. And the fact he could not sleep in stone.

"Find him." Zelda said crumpling the note in her hands "Please bare no ill will of me, Link. I'm sorry."

Link had ridden non-stop to Ordon, fully aware he would be a hunted man. Perhaps forever. Telma met him at the entrance of Hyrule Field. Telma was a kind-hearted bar owner from Hyrule Castle Town, she had flaming red hair and small kind eyes, she wore a black dress with a pink apron on the front and open sandals similar to those Link would wear at home.

"Honey, why the rush? You're the buzz of Hyrule." Telma chuckled, looking at Link's worried face "What's wrong, honey?"

"Oh, nothing, Telma, just excited to see the family." Link replied, Telma could see right through him

"There is something really wrong, Link, are you in some kind of trouble?" Telma spoke, turning her horse and cart to block him entrance, Link was in no mood to lie to her

"I ran away from Hyrule Castle. I'm being hunted as we speak." Link blurted out, Telma sighed

"Why would they hunt you? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I don't know; Zelda wants to discuss so much with me that I don't understand. I don't want to be a knight, I never did."

"So you are a Sir now?"

"Yes. You cannot tell anyone about this. The less people who know I'm running, the more people who will be safer."

"You're welcome in my bar anytime. You are no criminal. I will keep you up to date on their hunt, you focus on getting away." Telma muttered giving Link room to pass "Oh and honey? Be careful."

"Thanks." Link breathed dashing towards the village

He burst through the door of his parent's home; Uli dropped her mug and rushed to wrap her arms around her oldest son.

"Link, we never received a letter in weeks! We thought something awful had happened to you!" Uli shouted, Link said nothing, his arms did not reach to return the hug "What's wrong? Sweetheart, you are out of breath!"

"I'm on the run. They were going to kill me." Link panted, realising how worn out he was

"Who?" Uli shouted, loud enough to send a baby on the sofa screaming in fear

"Princess Zelda's guards." Link whined "I ran away from my knighthood."

"You got knighted? Darling, that's wonderful!" Uli smiled "There is no crime from not wanting to stay."

"I don't know why they want me! I haven't done anything against the kingdom or Princess Zelda!" Link wailed tears streaming down his eyes, he began to rock on his feet, Uli put an arm around Link's shoulders and pushed him onto the sofa. She put the babbling baby next to him and let Link's confused head fall into her shoulder. So much stress had been lying on his shoulders, stress that none could have been able to take away, from Link's letters; he had been living rough in many unfamiliar environments with his companion Midna. He had saved not one kingdom, but two. Link's skin was covered in bruises and cuts, bandages covered his arms and legs from arrow stabs, club smacks and other questionable injuries that were yet to heal.

"It's alright, shh." Uli whispered rubbing Link's back "You need rest. Stay and get to know your sister, Anna."

"I can't stay." Link mumbled into her arm

"I don't care who's hunting you. I'm your mother! I won't let them find you." Uli cried, Link said nothing as Rusl and Bo burst through the door

"There are soldiers marching through Faron Woods!" Rusl shouted, he saw Link crying into Uli's arms

"Is it true, Link?" Bo asked "They are hunting you for leaving Zelda's side?"

"That's what this is about?!" Link shrieked "She wants me to stay in a ghost filled castle to bodyguard her?!"

"Calm down!" Bo roared seizing Link's shoulders with one hand and drawing his sword out with the other, he dropped it on the ground

"That is-" Rusl gulped

"The Master Sword." Link sniffed showing the Triforce on the back of his hand

"Link, you can't hide like this, you must-" Uli whispered but put a hand over her mouth, she was the only one of the family who knew Link had a beast form. Link nodded at her; knowing what she meant without saying a word.

"I'll be in the woods. I'll be back." Link sniffed with new courage picking up the sword

Link ran into the Ordon Spirit Spring, one he had not been in for some time and took a small box out of his pouch, inside was a floating diamond. He placed the black crystal in his gloved hand, glancing around; he placed it to his forehead. With a wince he collapsed to the floor; the water kept the shrieks of pain away as the crystal dug into his forehead, breaking the skin in a pool of orange light and slipping inside. The Triforce on the back of his hand flashed, fighting against the dark power he owned, fighting for dominance and its just cause. It reminded him of the first time he had transformed; he had been seized into the Twilight Realm, his Triforce had protected him.

And it was going to now!

"We found his horse, he's here!" a shout came, Link heard her whinny in panic, he could imagine the guards trying to take the reins; force her steady when the only one she would obey was her master.

Link's heart rate sped up; his limbs shook out of his control as he fought to stay awake. He arched his back and let out a pain-filled gasp. With a roar, he lifted his head up, his ears shifted to the top of his head, his hands became four toed paws with black claws and his voice vanished from human language to the language of the animal kingdom, topped off with rows of sharp hunting teeth. Fur covered his body, ripping through his clothes on purpose leaving nothing but his cloth cap soaking in the water; a long tail swatted the air as soldiers marched in with Rusl. Link begged Rusl would recognise his other form. He saw the cap in his jaws first.

"That's Sir Link's hat!" a soldier roared, Rusl gave him a quizzical look

"'Sir Link?'" Rusl yowled; Link saw his chance and dashed away to Hyrule Field; howling for help.

_Link?! Come to the Den!_ a howl replied, with Rose and Hunter dead now, Acorn and Petal were the new leaders of the pack and introduced Link to all of the cubs that came from the Den. The howl that replied his was a strange one, one that he had not heard before.

_Who answers me?_ Link asked almost crashing into a tree; how did Rinku howl and move again?

_I am Apple's cub, Pear! Link, Humans are everywhere, we need you to help us!_ Pear shrieked, Link suddenly brought himself to a halt; his life was crashing down about his ears no matter what skin he took.

He wanted Rinku.

He wanted his grandpa.


	3. A Narrow Escape

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART.**

Chapter three - A Narrow Escape

****

Link let himself bleed, he had not moved from his spot under the tree in three days; monsters and hunters had attacked him, but if he was to act as one dead, he may as well be dead. Daku lunged out in front of him, Link may be able to change form, but Daku remained in his ghostly skin, in his very angry ghostly skin.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up!" Daku roared folding his arms at the Blue-Eyed Beast that lay in a dirty, bloody heap by a tree "You have barely eaten and you've lost lots of blood!"

No reply. Link just slumped on his side even further; turning his head to avoid looking at Daku.

He had no energy to fight back against anything. He could smell the guards and soldiers patrolling the woods for him, frightened of him but strangely hiding it well. He was wanted for more crimes than humanly possible; both for leaving Zelda's side as 'body guard' which Zelda or indeed anyone had failed to tell him in the few days of being in the castle as a result, he had failed to heed to her orders resulting in punishment. Running had only made it worse, for both himself and his family. Now he was wanted for his own death. This confused him. Why would they hunt for someone who they want dead when by rule of the animal kingdom was dead? Did they just want someone to blame?

Link snapped at the grass blowing into his face with anger then lay back down.

"He's here somewhere!" a shout roared, one of the familiar drunken knights from the castle

"Link, get up! Run!" Daku whined flying back into Link's body, Link didn't move as a sudden weight was thrown on him. Link's natural instinct was to struggle as his frail limbs were tied, sharp swords and spears cut his skin and one blunt blow to the head forced his will power to cease.

He was Hylian once more.

Shivers and shouts of panic and confusion echoed in the forest as the bleeding and broken Hylian lay in a heap on the floor. He was dragged by his tied hands all the way back to Hyrule Castle Town, fading in and out of sleep from hunger and blood loss.

"He's here, Your Highness." a guard grunted unlocking a cell door, Link leaned against a stone wall, ghosts howling at him but he was too weak to care

"Why run away?" Zelda asked in the darkness of the cell, only being able to see Link's boot in the candle light, Link glared at her through the darkness, warning her not to get close "You should have come and told me."

"You know I never wanted this. Just let me go." Link managed to utter as the guard jabbed him in the side with his spear, he let out a pained grunt that made Zelda lift her hand to stop the guard from doing more damage

"You have committed crimes against Hyrule. That is punishable by death. You are to be hanged at sunrise." Zelda replied, Link would have scoffed if he had the energy

"Tell me exactly what I did wrong." Link sighed leaning up from the wall, unable to lean far up as his hands were chained to the wall, reminding him of the first time he had been in the dungeons as a beast. "I saved your kingdom."

"Maybe. But you are under the Crime of Desertion and therefor being hanged at sunrise." Zelda answered chewing her lip

"If anyone needs to be hanged for crimes, it is you!" Link screamed pulling on his chains "You let Zant and Ganondorf cover the entire land in Twilight! If it hadn't been for me, you would have been monarch of a dead kingdom!"

"Hold your tongue!" the guard hissed and slapped him with his spear in the face. Link felt Daku turn over in his soul, he was getting annoyed too, Zelda glared at the guard

"I will not! Not until you listen!" Link shouted as Zelda backed off

"I am sorry. I can't give you any special treatment." Zelda whispered looking down at her feet, Link let out a gasping cough

"I'm not asking for special treatment! I just…" Link lowered his head, Zelda frowned

"Sunrise, Sir Link." Zelda spoke shutting the door quietly, the rattle of the keys threw Link back into darkness, anger roared through him like fire, he stood up and pushed against the wall, tearing the bleeding skin of his wrists even more; his chains were heavy and dug into the bone and flesh. Link let out a pained scream as he continued to pull, all his energy was gone yet it was the overwhelming willpower that he carried that forced him to keep going.

But it soon ran out.

Link collapsed on the floor in a world of pain and suffering, his blood was puddled all over the floor and soon, he began to cry.

"Get up!" a guard roared in his ears as the chains around his wrists were unlocked, Link could not, his legs would not let him. His tunic was stained red and heavy to wear under the blood

"What did he do last night?" asked another guard, one with a much softer voice, a feminine voice.

"He tried to free himself, looks like." the other answered; putting one of Link's arms over his shoulders and dragged him up a flight of stairs

Link opened an eye; his death was there, in a coil of rope over a wooden platform. Two guards dressed in black with masks over their faces were standing next to the rope; one threaded it around Link's neck and tied it tight while the other guard kept a grasp of his arm, but not in a menacing way; he was holding him up; the trap door may be underneath him, but he was not forcing him forward, if anything he was pulling him back.

Link swallowed hard and looked around for Zelda. She was sitting in her throne with her head down. Was she regretting her choice? Or did she actually understand? Link shut his eyes and almost fell forward

"Whoa, there, lad. Hang on a few moments, you don't want to die." one of the guards spoke, he knew that voice

Everything happened at once.

The trap door fell along with Link's heavy and blood stained body, the rope around his neck was cut as it grew tight so he fell onto the dusty ground of the courtyard in a daze. Link let out a frightened gasp as hands seized his arms and lifted him off the ground, arrows were fired, swords clashed, Link looked up at Zelda again; she was doing nothing but watching, was she letting him go? Then a vile blow to the back of the head gave Link darkness once more.

"I've helped him the best I can, Telma." a male voice muttered "It's a miracle if he lives through the night."

"How bad is he?" Telma's voice quivered, she never held worry in her voice till now

"He hasn't eaten in a few days, he's lost a lot of blood and has deep, infected wounds all over his body; even if he does manage to live, he won't be able to move around on his own for a very long time." the male voice answered solemnly "He's needed surgery. I've put him on very powerful medicine but that can kill him just as easy."

"To think, he's saved so many people and they treat him like this!" another female voice chipped in

"Calm down everyone! He's still breathing; so we need to get him somewhere safe as soon as we can." another male voice roared, Link had heard all of their voices before but was too tired to work out who they were or indeed where he was.

"You can't move him right now!" the first male voice hissed as Link felt a cold hand touch his forehead "He's got a drip in him, you will have to wait till tonight!"

"He's got so many injuries, I wasn't sure where the blood was coming from." a young girl's voice mumbled, what was her name? Luda? "He's listening, look, you can see it!"

"Everyone likes a chat." the first male replied with a shrug

The day past very fast. Link heard voice after voice, some addressing him with rhetorical questions or asking him on his health to others. Even the Gorons of Death Mountain had heard about him and had offered to take him up the mountain; where the earth's power was strongest. Some had argued that he would not be able to survive with the heat or the trip was too dangerous. Link wished he could get up and leave but his body would not respond. Breathing hurt.

"What about the Hidden Village?" a booming voice said, Link knew that voice and forced himself open an eye to a slit; so many people were in the little room, upstairs of the inn in Kakariko Village. How did he get here?

"It's safe and mainly flat land." a Goron replied, he shut his eye again and began to drop back into sleep

"I would take a team of Gorons there. Make sure he gets there as pain free as possible. We owe him one." another Goron shouted raising a fist into the air; Link recognised the voice of Gor Coron. One of the Elders of Death Mountain, one he had wrestled with not long ago to get into the mines.

"The entire road is crawling with Hylian soldiers, we will have to hide him well." another deep voice added

"Tie him up nice and tight, we can run over the check points before they have any idea what hit them!" a young voice squealed with excitement

Link let out a light groan. He was in so much pain yet he held his wails back, Luda had explained what was going on to him, even though he fell asleep during her explanation, he wished he could have ran on his own. So many people were risking their own safety for him; often using the excuse: 'he would do the same for me.' Link hated being made a fuss of, but he could not say anything or do anything to stop them.

"Careful!" Luda shouted as a young Goron slipped, his yellow stone feet almost crushed Link's right leg

"He looks so helpless." Telma sighed putting a hand on Link's cold arm

"You should have seen him when they moved him from the cell; I've never seen so much blood." a female voice added as three men carefully lifted him onto a piece of wood, Link's arms hung by his sides as Renado cradled him in his arms, trying not to touch his bandages on his chest from his surgery the night before.

"He's sorted." Renado mumbled putting a pillow under Link's head "A fever is coming."

"He looks thinner than before." Luda remarked "When he rescued Colin and the others, he looked much healthier."

"Tell Impaz to get food into him as soon as he wakes up." Renado whispered brushing Link's hair out of his tired closed eyes. "He always hated sleeping flat."

As the group of Gorons set off, young rollers in front, destroying anything that got to close or what did not dive out of the way fast enough, with two Gorons carrying a create of hot spring water. Which, hidden underneath the shelve of small bottles was the sleeping Link.

The young Gorons charged through into a western village, one empty and devoid of life, yet many eyes stared at the crate as it was carefully placed on the floor.

Cats.

They could smell the weak and dying. They could smell the half-breed in the crate.

An elderly woman appeared from a house at the back of the village, her hands were clutching a letter, one that was crumpled up with worry. The woman tore open the crate lid and the Gorons began to shift the bottles aside to reveal Link.

"He looks a little worse, was he always that pale?" one of the Gorons asked lifting him out with care

"He's boiling!" the woman howled rubbing her red eyes "Take him inside; there is a bed ready for him by the door!"

"We appreciate you taking care of him. He was meant to-" the other Goron spoke but the woman gave him a cat grin

"He's safe here. I saw the rope marks on his neck. He's lucky."

"We have some supplies for you and just send us a letter if you need any help."

"I doubt I will need it, this place is a healing zone for him."

"If the boy can swim in the deepest water, climb the highest mountain and save a kingdom in his spare time, do you think he won't be…a little irritated with our help to him?"

"Do not worry for him or for me. An innocent boy like him has a chance of a new start and I will give it to him. And besides, he's probably furious at this point if he is."

Just the heads up, I read all of your reviews, but I can never remember who I've replied to. I'll try better in the future to reply to you all. I appreciate all of your comments! Yay!


	4. Stay In The Bed!

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART.**

Chapter four - Stay In The Bed!

Link's chest burned but he could feel soft, cool sheets around him, the crackle of a fire and the purr of a happy cat, something cold touched his chest making him shudder, sound was starting to return to his ears, making them flick annoyingly.

"Finally responding, huh?" a voice giggled, Link could say nothing as a finger parted his lips and cool water was poured in "You've been sleeping almost a week."

No response. He could not even open his eyes.

"Don't move, you are very hurt." the voice soothed as a cool cloth dabbed his forehead

"Five outbreaks of fever, infected wounds, starvation, not to mention the hanging. Dear me, you don't have a free moment do you?"

"Wh-" Link managed to sputter, his eyes still refused to open

"You're in my village, the Hidden Village. It's just me, you and my cats. They have been keeping me updated on where the soldiers are. Open wide as you can. Hot soup."

"I'm no-" Link horsed as pumpkin soup rolled down his throat

"No, you're still alive. Barely, but alive." the voice muttered as another spoonful of soup was fed to him "Slow the breathing down a little, you'll bleed! You can't move much, how would you be able to feed yourself if I couldn't help you?"

"I need-" Link uttered swallowing hard, his throat felt like sandpaper, he wondered if the rope was still around his neck but all he could feel was the burn mark of it when he had fallen through the trap door.

"If you had a choice I wouldn't do this for you, but you are in such a state you can't even open your eyes! You're not being a baby at all. Relax!"

"Impaz. Please." Link begged, opening his eyes to little slits only to gasp in horror at himself. He was lying in a pair of shorts that were slightly blood stained and a pale waistcoat jacket to keep him warm. Under the jacket was clean bandaging with his left side dark red from a wound reaching from his underarm to his hip, his right had three splotches of blood from the guard's spear jabs. His right leg was bandaged from the end of his shorts to his ankle, more bloodstains, but less than the rest of his body, his leg was broken leaving nothing but a useless foot on the end; his wrists were bandaged from pulling at the chains along with his left forearm from a hunter attack in his wolf form. There was a bandage around his head along with a bruised left eye from a blow to the head and along with a huge scar running from under his hair to the corner of his mouth; narrowly missing his right eye. The sides of his neck were burned from the rope pull and had impacted his breathing.

He looked horrible

He felt horrible

"I think you can take the hint you are in pretty bad shape." Impaz muttered as Link's head sank further into the pillow he lay on "Eat some more."

_Dear Renado,  
Link is awake, he has been sleeping a lot but he is eating. He wants to get up and leave when he's awake and cries at night for someone named Rinku. Do you know this man? He asks of his family, is it possible to get a letter out to them without detection or are Zelda's guards that awful to use them as bait to lure him home?  
I haven't been able to get him onto solid food as of yet, he's having problems breathing sometimes, I think the rope has done some serious damage. But he's managed to survive so far, by the thinnest of lines. But he has done it._

Impaz looked up from her paper; Link was sitting in the bed as usual. Another week had gone by and colour was starting to flash in his cheeks. A brown and white cat jumped onto the bed and curled up by his side; he put a hand on its head and tickled it behind the ears with the tip of his finger, his eyes remained shut but the cat seemed comfortable just lying next to him. She narrowed her eyes and flicked her ears back and nearly fell out of her seat in shock

_Does it hurt when I lie here?_ the cat asked closing her eyes

_It hurts to breathe, everything hurts._ Link mewed in reply

_Do you want me to lick the wounds clean?_ the cat questioned as Link got a spot on her ear that turned her to jelly, Link sniffed, normal people would freak if an animal asked them that, but the cat meant well

_No, they are clean. They just hurt._ Link replied leaning back on the pillow

"You-you-" Impaz stuttered, Link opened his eyes and cocked his head in the same direction as the cat in confusion

"Are you alright, Impaz?" he asked with a hint of worry, he tried to sit up but received a sharp pain up his spine and fell back with a loud grimace

"You can talk to the-" Impaz wailed "I thought I was the only one!"

"I've been able to do it for years." Link admitted with a pain filled groan, Impaz stared at him with her red eyes

"How did you learn?" she asked, her tone slightly demanding, Link went pale

"I grew up with a wolf. I started talking to him when I was months old." Link sighed "It started in my head but as I got older it came from my voice and heart."

"I'm still in the basics of just talking to my cats. How can you pick it up so quickly?"

"I can speak to many animals of different species." Link mumbled starting to get nervous, the conversation ended there with an awkward silence.

Impaz woke that night to hear a crash on the other side of the wall along with the roar of pain; she walked in to Link's room to find the place almost destroyed in his effort to get up from the bed, only to see him leaning with one hand on a shelve and the other stretched out reaching for the headboard. There was a broken glass on the floor and water was soaking the carpet. Impaz folded her arms

"I didn't want to wake you." Link squeaked biting his lip

"You're out of bed and your crutches haven't come yet." Impaz sighed getting a sweeping brush

"I was just getting a glass of water, I tripped. The ceiling is really low." Link whined rubbing his head

"I don't mind if you wake me in the night, you're injured. I rather you not hurt yourself anymore." Impaz answered as Link flopped back on the bed

"Stop making such a fuss! I can get up now, I should go home." Link muttered putting a hand over his cut arm

"I don't think so." Impaz scoffed throwing him a Wanted Poster, Link let out a defeated sigh "They are hunting you worse than ever."

"Why are they wasting their time with me?" Link cried bringing his bandaged hands to his face to let the tears stream out "I never wanted this; I just wanted to go home after I was done and have a family! Can't I have that?! Or must my life be threaded into destiny and fate?!"

"Link, this isn't forever, at the rate you are recovering you will be able to leave by spring." Impaz spoke, trying to sound cheerful, Link stared at her

"Oh, and then what?! If they are still hunting me, I'll be hiding all my life!" Link shouted through his hands, Impaz realised she did not understand half of what he had gone through. But needed to know.

She waited till Link had calmed down before tucking him back into bed as comfortably as she could, he was a giant compared to her. She shut her eyes and rubbed his shoulder till his breathing slowed down in irritated sleep. It was best to do this when he was calm but this was urgent.

Impaz took a hand, the less injured of the two so there would be less barriers and drew a circle on the palm, then while chanting ushered words the circle on the palm began to grow and change into the shape of an eye

The symbol of the Sheikah.

The eye blinked on his hand causing Link to automatically clench it shut, Impaz fought to keep it open as he had all his barriers up and defending, he did not want her to know anything and he was not telling. Link's eyes shot open and he sat up; Impaz restraint herself, as he slowly turned his head to face her, his eyes were not blue. They were red. Impaz let go of his hand in fear, was Link a descendant of a Sheikah? He could not be!  
Link flopped on back on the pillow but his eyes remained open as something white shot from the bandages on his chest

"I used the right spell." Impaz spoke glancing at Link, if that was his soul there then how was Link still breathing?

"I am Link's protector, Daku. I am his second soul." Daku asked showing his red eyes

"A second soul?" Impaz gulped as Daku flew down to her height

"Without me, he would be dead now. There is only so much pain one soul can take before it has to leave the body." Daku said folding his arms  
"I am his first and best line of defence and protection for him, no evil can find him and no evil can find me."

"I'm not evil! I was trying to work out why he's stressed." Impaz whined, seeing red eyes on another was frightening her

"He's had a tough childhood and this doesn't help." Daku replied, his gaze softening "He can save everyone but himself."

"What?"

"He hates healing time. Always has. He hates to feel useless or lost."

"He's getting better very quickly."

"It's not the physical injuries you should be worrying about."

"This is why I wanted to look into his mind, I wanted to help."

"He's stressed because he feels helpless. The way to overcome this is very simple; force him to work, force him to tell you he is tired."

"I can't do that!"

"He will only mope if you don't get him working. If I have learnt one thing of living with him, it's this: Don't dwell on the injuries or he will." Daku spoke glancing out of the window "Link is a good friend, he saved me when I was alive, forgave me for everything I did to him. I owe him my protection and friendship."

Impaz said nothing as she considered his words; Daku smiled and vanished back under the bandages of Link's body, his breathing deepened as his eyes slowly shut

Impaz awoke to find the bed made with her lying on top; the glass from the floor had been cleared away and some flowers had been put in a vase on the windowsill. She was a little concerned as Link was nowhere to be found or heard.

"Link?" she asked climbing out of the bed to find the kitchen tidy, the dishes had been washed and put on the bench to dry, the stove had been cleaned the floor had been swept.

There was not a fur-ball in the rug…where was the rug?

Impaz opened the door, which had been washed to find Link leaning on a crutch and slapping the rug with the handle of the other.

He looked much better and healthier.

"Morning!" Link smiled hobbling towards her

If anything he looked happier.


	5. Winter's Gift

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART.**

Chapter five - Winter's Gift

Two months had past; Link would wake long before Impaz could stop him. Autumn was well in season and Link spent most of his time sweeping the leaves that stuck themselves to the door. Impaz watched him while sipping some warm pumpkin tea. She could tell he was bored. His leg was still healing fast but it would be winter before he got the plaster off.

"Link, I'm going to meet the Gorons at the bridge. Whatever you do, don't leave the village." Impaz sighed sitting him in a seat in the kitchen; Link said nothing and cut himself a slice of cheese cake that was in a box on the table "I mean it, Link. Don't give me that face."

"What face? I'm just eating." Link shrugged rubbing his left side; he had pulled it while sweeping the yard, Impaz folded her arms and stared at him.

"_That_ face. You're irritated." Impaz groaned, Link leaned back in the chair as if making a point and raised his eyebrows, "Typical, Link. Just typical!"

"What have I done now?" Link sighed as Impaz slammed the door, Link glanced down at a brown and black cat with white ears that rubbed against his good leg, Link picked it up and sat it on his knee

_She's just worried you are going to hurt yourself._ the cat sighed licking his paws

_So she just wants me to just sit? Do nothing? I can't just do nothing; I owe her a lot!_ Link howled

_Why not you try and read or something?_ the cat suggested rubbing his head on Link's arm, Link glanced to the bookshelf, large, heavy reading groaned on the shelve. Link rolled his eyes and slipped his arms on the handles of his crutches and rubbed a finger down the spines of the books, choosing a small one on history. The cover was dusty orange with black text wrote on the front; Link whined as a sudden headache rose from nowhere.

He sat back in the kitchen and carefully opened to the first page. Inside was a thread, a thick thread from something; Link let a finger travel up the thread and turned the pages to find a bookmark at a ripped page. His ears flicked annoyingly as he turned the page and gasped in shock

The Twilight Mirror.

A painted picture of the Arbiters Grounds, the place filled with enough sinking sand to fill a sea and the screaming dead patrolling the ghost filled building. Underneath the picture was another, this time of six men, five of them he had met before, Link bit his lip as he turned the page to see a family portrait

"_The descendants of the Exiled, King Sakon and Queen Midnight, are the official leaders of the Twili. In this portrait, they are expecting their first child."_ Link read out loud "_It was normal at one point for criminals that deserve death to be exiled to the Twilight Realm; however with the Law of the Mirror, none can be sent there. Before their death, the King and Queen preformed a hidden spell, one that was reserved for the likes of dead tribes such as the Shekiah to see into their Kingdoms future. In turn, they built the Dawning Mirror. Knowing that the love of two people could not be severed by broken glass. Who were these two? No one knows._"

Link dropped the book as a portrait of his friend appeared on the next page. He leaned on the table; his breathing quickened and his hands shook

"Well, someone looks flustered." Impaz chuckled spotting Link looking dazed in the kitchen

"Impaz…" Link stuttered collapsing on the floor in a dead faint

He awoke to his hair being soaking wet

"Link, Link, come on back." Impaz whispered in his ear and gave him a light slap on the cheek "Watch the left side, you threw up."

"Sorry. I had a headache." Link groaned bringing a hand to his forehead

"I would say it was more than a headache. You were reading this before." Impaz said with a smile "So the prophecy is about you then?"

"I don't know." Link squeaked pulling himself up to the table

"It's possible, why would you faint unless you knew?" Impaz said putting her hand on Link's arm "Link, tell me."

Link debated in his head "Midna shattered the Twilight Mirror because Light and Shadow can't mix. She had made up her mind long before I knew what she would do, then by the time I had worked it out; it was too late."

"But it says there is another Mirror, the Dawning Mirror. You know Hyrule better than anyone, haven't you seen or heard of it?" Impaz asked as she untied his bandage round his head

"No. It's the first I've heard of it. The Dawning Mirror was built in the Twilight Realm. Only Midna could access it, not me." Link sighed "I need to see her again."

"Link, no reckless choices." Impaz said throwing the bandage in the bin

Link said nothing. Daku crawled in his soul with a sigh

"I'm going for a walk." Link grunted slowly getting up and swaying forward

Another month passed and the clouds were holding snow, none had fallen but the temperature dropped every day. Link sat in one of the buildings leading up to the little house, his head and arms were covered in scars, but it was his anger that was growing and taking the healing time. It had been a long time since he had seen his family, he missed them.

Link gritted his teeth as he struggled to let his anger take him. He opened his eyes and gripped his crutch so tight that the handle began to crack; with a swing his crutch smashed the remains of a window; before bringing it down on a table. The table creaked and sent splinters covering the floor, another smack on a pile of boxes sitting in the corner, sending a roosting Cucco alarmed towards the house. Link sat down on a half broken chair and brushed his hair through his hands. Daku rolled in his soul as if giving a comforting hand or angry slap. Link was too annoyed to work out which.

"Are you done?" Impaz asked from the door, Link stood up embarrassed

"Sorry about the damage, I'll repair it when I can." Link stuttered picking up an iron bar in his free hand off the floor, Impaz gawked; the bar was heavy for her. Link noticed her expression and lowered his ears "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Dinner's ready." Impaz mumbled as Link rested the bar on the boxes and limped away, Impaz sighed, she hated keeping Link here like a caged animal but he needed time, something she did not expect a young man of his age to understand.

Link let out a gasp of pain as Impaz touched his left side, it has long healed but it still burned for attention sometimes. Snow had fallen through the night and most of Link's bandages had come off as soon as a speck of the white stuff touched the ground, he had not even given it time to melt before the cast on his leg was told to come off. He had never been so happy to walk freely. So much so he had nearly pulled down a supporting beam in Impaz's house by swinging on it.

He had however promised to stay till spring. Which Impaz was surprised about, she thought Link would have run off at first opportunity but he remained close. Colour had returned to the young man's cheeks, there was a spring in his every step and a song in every breath.

It was getting close to the middle of winter, the coldest and the harshest of times, to make sure Link stayed well fed and healthy, she had given him her portion of food much to his complaint.

"You haven't eaten much in days, here." Link sighed pushing his plate across the table

"Link, you're the younger of us, you need it more." Impaz replied pushing it back

"Do I?" Link chuckled jumping up from the table "Well then, I'll go hunt for food."

"Hunt?!" Impaz whined as Link slipped on a coat the Goron's had dropped off

"Well, we both need food. You have that, I'll get my own." Link sighed slipping his bow over his shoulder, it felt good to hold his bow again, it had been left in Ordon for what seemed like years. Link opened the door and began to walk to the exit of the village. His coat billowed in a strong wind as something did not feel right. The snow was deep and his steps were slow, dragging most of the snow with him. A loud howl came behind him forcing him to turn around and pull his bow from his back; a smile crossed his face as footprints sounded in his ears and white fur danced across the snow, wanting to drag the old and tasty woman inside the house to their dens. Yet, it was the stronger of the two, the man, who had come out.

A wolf jumped; teeth eager for flesh of Link's right leg but a bow swing sent the wolf flying before an arrow was shot into its shoulder. Link remembered the wolves. The white ones from Snowpeak refused to chat with him, they would vanish like smoke and their claws could do painful damage.

He was reminded of Rusl. The claw marks on his shoulders were from these beasts. How he had never noticed till now, now they were on his forearm like a tattoo.

Link drew another arrow and growled, flicking his ears in remark

_Back off!_ Link snarled as a dark furred creature rushed past him, aiming for the neck of a white wolf attacking him from the side, one he recognised as the alpha.

_Link! I finally found you!_ a voice barked as everything went silent

_Shell! I thought you didn't hunt anymore!_ Link squealed rubbing noses with her

_Let's go hunting in your fur!_ Shell whined sitting in the snow, Link looked back and nodded

_There's somewhere I want to go first._ Link said

Uli wrapped a present up but left the label blank. Rusl put a hand on her shoulder and offered her a cup of pumpkin tea

"They hung him." Uli sniffed letting a few tears drop onto the coloured paper "They didn't even give him a trial! They just went ahead and did it!"

"Why would she do that to him if he met her before, helped her even?" Rusl pondered

"Dinner should be ready now. Colin, Anna! Dinner!" Uli shouted wiping her tears, Colin came in a new jumper with Anna in his arms; the little blond haired girl would not stop wriggling as he slipped her in her highchair. Uli put out five plates on the table before pulling one back.

"Link's not here anymore." Colin whispered taking the glass that was set out for his brother; Rusl put an arm around his youngest son as a tear rolled down his cheek

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." a voice mumbled opening the door slightly, all eyes turned to face the open front door as a panting and very warm young man covered in scars stood there. Uli dropped a plate of food as Link wiped snow off his shoulders and shut the door quietly.

Uli walked forward with quivering hands and placed one on his heart

"Your heart's still beating." Uli whispered choking up

"I'm still alive." Link said with a smile, his bright blue eyes gleamed

"It's impossible." Rusl stammered standing up from the table, Link opened his mouth to speak but Colin pounced on him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his head against Link's stomach

"Not so tight, I've still got bandages there." Link grimaced

"We thought they had hanged you! Why didn't you send us a letter?!" Uli shrieked, Link winced and flapped his hands

"I can't stay long, I need some supplies." Link spoke in a hushed voice "I've had to hide; I couldn't send any letters because I was frightened they would recognise my writing."

"Link…" Uli sniffed reaching for Rusl; they were staring at him from head to toe, wondering what injuries he was concealing under the coat after seeing his arms and legs

"They gave up hunting you when winter came. You were presumed dead." Rusl sighed, "But we were told you were hung."

"Ma, I need food and a bag to carry it in." Link said trying to stay away from the subject of misery; Uli nodded and raided the cupboards

"Can I see your injuries?" Colin whispered in Link's ear, Link smiled and unbuttoned his coat to show under a loose fitting jumper and shirt was the large healing scar that ran up his side. Colin winced

"That was one of the worst ones." Link chuckled coming down to Colin's height and wrapping his arms around his neck "I missed you."

"We did too." Colin sniffed starting to cry into Link's sleeve. Link stood up and walked to the highchair with the bouncing baby in it; she was more content on throwing her dinner in her brother's face than greeting him

"Nice to meet you too, Anna." Link sighed wiping his face with his hand

"She's seen pictures of you." Colin told him as Link lifted her from the highchair with care

"So you know who I am then?" Link giggled rubbing noses with his sister; Uli turned from the cupboard to see Link hold his sister up, chatting about a friendly yet weird creature called Ooccoo. He ran around the room with her above his head till she screamed with laughter, she held onto his ears and pulled them back against his face; she found it fascinating that his ears moved more than Daddy's or Mummy's.

So this was Big-Big-Brother?

She liked Big-Big-Brother.


	6. Family Bonds

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART.**

Chapter six - Family Bonds

Link hammered a few nails into the roof; the tiles were coming away in the strong winds that had been blowing across the land. Epona whined with eagerness; it had been a long time since seeing her master.

_Hold on! Let me finish this for Impaz._ Link sighed climbing down the ladder as another roof tile skidded across the ground, Link groaned and glanced to Impaz who clung onto the beam of a building to stop being blown away in the wind. Link dipped a hand in his pouch and pulled out a Clawshot; a strong gust of wind pushed him back a little and threw sand into his face. The snow had given way for spring to arrive, but strong winds from all directions made it hard to even stand

Link shot his Clawshot forward; the three pronged life saver attached onto the beam Impaz was clinging to, bringing him zooming towards her

"You alright?" Impaz asked as Link hit the beam quite hard on his shoulder

"A little rusty using these but I'll be fine." Link groaned whistling for Epona to take shelter with them

"It's amazing, Link." Impaz sighed sitting on a chair as Link continued to bustle about

"You couldn't eat or move without help at one point; now you don't even wince."

"I have healed Impaz. But I still owe you for putting up with me." Link smirked checking his saddle bag

"You owe me nothing. You've done housework, fixed my furniture. You got me food in the winter, which I'm sure you stole-" Impaz spoke

"I did not steal it! I may be wanted for crime but I could never steal from someone. I went home for it, I told you." Link replied, making a slicing motion with his palm to halt her

"Yes, in fur. I saw you transform." Impaz moaned slipping a pumpkin roll into her mouth "My goodness, Link, these are delicious. How do you make them?"

"You've never eaten them before? It's practically a tradition to have them as a pudding at my house." Link giggled picking one up for himself, "When my mother was pregnant, I spent most of my Rupees getting my father ingredients to make them. He spent nearly nine months in the kitchen!"

"That bad, huh?" Impaz laughed as Link nearly fell off his seat

"Since I'm leaving tomorrow, why not I treat you to an Ordona Province dinner tonight?" Link asked as his laughter died down

"We don't have any ingredients for food like that." Impaz sighed

"Hey! Don't insult my cooking! It's not all herbs and spices! You like the pumpkin rolls." Link said, his voice light and devoid of anger

"You made these?" Impaz questioned, picking another pumpkin roll up off the plate, she never imagined Link would be able to cook at all, let alone something as good as them.

"Of course I did. I'm not just a raw hunter." Link tutted holding out the floating crystal up

"Oh, very well then. I look forward to it." Impaz said getting up and looking out to the storm outside to hear Link come stand by her side like he were her own son

"Didn't you have family?" Link asked, leaning against the beam, Impaz didn't answer; she looked blank. Link closed his eyes and listened for her heart. It was beating ever so quietly and slowly. Link shed a single tear that stung his cheek; Link put his hand up to catch it "I'm going to miss you too."

Impaz hugged his legs and cried into his knees

"I've grown used to your company." Impaz sniffed, Link looked up at a spider clinging onto its web in the corner of the broken window

"Then why not you live in Ordona Province?" Link questioned kneeling down

"Why would I want that?" Impaz coughed as Link raised an eyebrow

"The 'Messenger to the Heavens' has done his job, so you are free to leave the village. Now is your chance to meet new people." Link said, folding his arms and giving his wide eyes that meant she was not going to win

"Link, I can't just move, there is nowhere for me to go." Impaz shrugged

"I have my own house; I won't need it if I'm looking for the Dawning Mirror. You are welcome to have it." Link offered putting his hands up to silence Impaz before she could say anything

"I couldn't take your home!" Impaz squealed

"Does it look like I care about who has my house? All I care about is the people who live in it." Link whispered "Gather your things tonight. I'll get in the kitchen."

Link rolled out some pastry, his hands covered in flour as he slipped it over a dish filled with meat. He could sense Impaz watching him from the doorway, amazed that such a rough and tumble boy could cook. He pressed the pastry down with fork and cut away the extra pastry that hung around the sides with a knife before slipping it in the oven. He sat down at the kitchen table and checked his saddle bag only to find a drawing in his box where he kept the crystal to transform him

_The Dawning Mirror is located in the depths of Snowpeak at the bottom of an ice cavern, the Prophecy of Love that was foretold to the King and Queen of the Twilight, showed of a young man who would search every land in Hyrule; for where they placed it. In a place only fur could tread._

Link could not speak. For this was the ripped page in the history book.

"I had to be sure, Link." Impaz spoke, her voice so quiet it was almost a whisper, Link swallowed hard

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Link asked with a sniff

"I had no idea it would be so important, I've had my suspicions, it had to be you." Impaz said, sensing Link's overflowing patience had worn thin in a matter of seconds "You said you were sick of your life being entangled in destiny and fate. I wanted to shield you from any more."

"Thank you." Link mumbled folding the paper up and slipping it back in the box

"What?" Impaz horsed, worried that Link had about as much anger in his blood for it to spill

"Your concern was appreciated. Thank you." Link repeated "But this still doesn't change the circumstances. You are still coming to Ordon."

Impaz rolled her eyes

"Link's back!" Colin shrieked climbing down from a tree in the woods; he had been brave for Mother and Father while Link had been recovering. Beth looked up from the roots of the tree as the sound of pounding hooves echoed in the woods, they stood in silence waiting for Link to come forward in the shade of the trees; instead, a hand touched their shoulders making them both jump out of their skins

"How do you do that?!" Beth yelled slapping Link's hand away

"I know these woods like the back of my hand." Link smirked kneeling down to the children. Beth began to cry as she put her arms around his neck

"We had a whole memorial service for you and everything!" she sobbed as Colin shouted for Epona

"Sorry." Link shrugged, blowing the Horse Call that hung around his neck, Impaz was sitting upright holding the reins of Epona, she was tense with being on Epona alone, but trusted the animal enough to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Who's that?" Colin asked taking the reins from Impaz

"Sorry, this is my friend Impaz; she looked after me when I needed it. In return, I'm giving her my home." Link replied, Impaz still felt bad taking it, but Link would not take no for an answer

"But, where will you live?" Beth whined folding her arms

"Rough for a little while." Link sighed

"Are you going adventuring again?" Beth asked taking Colin's hand till he went bright red; Link winked an eye at him

"I'm actually doing this for myself. There's this girl-" Link chortled as four pairs of eyes stared at him

"He's got a girlfriend!" Beth shouted, Link laughed into his hands, unable to contain it any longer

"Yes, I guess I do." Link laughed, his lip bleeding with him biting it on each word

"What's so funny?" Impaz asked looking down at the very quiet and bashful boy holding tightly onto the reins "Oh."

"I used to be the same, it's a family thing." Link whooped messing Colin's hair up "Don't worry; you'll grow out of it."

"I wish you were this happy in the village." Impaz sighed

"He's my brother; I'm his guardian and best friend. It's what brothers do." Link answered in a hushed voice

"Link's going to have kids and they will be so cute and everything! Oh, what will you be wearing for the wedding?" Beth asked tugging on Link's tunic; Link went pale as Impaz burst into heaps of laughter

"I wasn't planning on settling down yet, I'm only eighteen." Link gulped through nervous laughter

"Why not? If you love the girl, then why not ask her to marry you?" Beth asked, Link went very quiet and blushed even darker than Colin

"I don't think either of them are ready for getting married." Impaz chuckled putting a hand on Link's shoulder. Link let out a small smile "You'll learn when you get older, things aren't that simple. Especially since when she's roy-" Impaz stopped herself at Link's glare

"Since she's what?" Beth asked

"Nothing, Beth. Nothing." Link sighed as his blush left his cheeks

Link sat on the sofa reading a book, Anna was lying across his legs fast asleep sucking on the tip of Link's cap that was wrapped around her, from playing all afternoon and Link had barely a yawn in him.

HE had worn HER out.

He turned the page and slouched more in his seat as Uli sat down next to him, Link did not look up from his book but his ears flicked in her direction with curiosity

"Everything alright, Ma?" he asked without looking up

"Colin said you have a girlfriend. I imagine she was worried sick about you while you were hurt." Uli whispered taking Anna off Link's knee only for her to wriggle and squirm in her arms with annoyance of being brought away from her Big-Big-Brother

"I doubt it. We haven't spoken since before I was 'hung'. Not that we could." Link replied turning the page again "Its Midna. She's gone back to her own realm."

"Oh, is it wise to be dealing with monarchs?" Uli asked with a hint of concern

"No, but I have to do this." Link replied with a yawn "Midna is my friend."

"I'll miss you." Uli sniffed as Link marked his page in the book and shut his eyes

"No matter where I go, no matter what I do, I will always be your son and if you need me, I'll come straight home." Link whispered putting a hand on his heart, his Triforce glowed on contact

"Link," Uli sighed "I don't want you to feel the need to stay. You can do whatever you please."

"I'm promising you this, Ma." Link spoke taking Anna back and hugging her in his arms "I swear my heart on it."

"Where will you go?" Uli asked as Link took Anna up to bed

"I'll go to Snowpeak then I'm not sure. I'm trusting Colin to look after Epona till I get back."

"Be careful, Link." Uli whispered taking his hand "Promise me."

"Ma-" Link sighed

"Promise!" Uli shouted, Link nodded with a smile but a frown covered his face as he turned away from his mother, they both knew they could not guarantee his safety.


	7. Snow And Twilight

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART.**

Chapter seven - Snow And Twilight

Link scratched his ear with his foot and shook snow off his fur; he had been in Snowpeak for about a week and the weather had turned harsh on the mountain. Even under all the layers of coats and shirts he had left home with, he had found it was wiser to stay in his fur. Daku praised him for that at least.

He finished off the remains of an Ice Kesse, it was a fight to get to the small pieces of meat under the leathery wings under thin sheets of ice. Link licked his muzzle clean then rolled on his back like a playful cub; till a scent caught up his nose; one that he had been searching for and pressed his nose into the ground, the heavy footprints of the yetis that lived in the mansion at the base of the mountain often crossed here around the evergreens, their sled tracks from them having fun had ceased.

"UGH, WOLFIE BOY!" a booming voice came from behind him "LONG TIME NO MEET, HUH?"

Link barked a reply; the yetis would rather have him on a plate with vegetables than run away from him. Yet, Yeta, the female and the more…gentler of the two had told Yeto, her husband, that Link was not to be eaten. Link looked up at Yeto, he felt nervous around such a big creature in his human form, let alone his smaller wolf from. Although he would have preferred if Yeto would learn not to shout every word he spoke. Link rolled his eyes and braced himself for the cold on his skin

"Morning, Yeto." Link shivered rubbing his hands together; his breath visible in the cold Yeto put a huge hand on Link's shoulder; Link stiffened, one hand was all it could take to lift him off the ground without any strength used what so ever, not even that, two fingers is all it would take. Link let out a nervous laugh as he looked at Yeto's face, Link's eyes now adjusting to colour again as in his wolf form, it was a black and white world. "How are you?"

"GOOD! WIFE GOOD TOO! YOU COME SEE US?" Yeto replied, making Link's ears push back

"Not really, I'm looking for something." Link said, adjusting his belt

"YOU COME, HOT MEAL DO YOU GOOD! COME SEE WIFE AND BABY! THEY HAPPY SEE YOU!" Yeto chuckled pushing Link in the snow by accident, "SORRY, I TRY TO BE CAREFUL, HARD WHEN YOU ARE SO SMALL."

"It's okay." Link sighed as Yeto took off his hat and smoothed down his hair; Link gawked at the fact he was wearing a good saddle for a hat. Yeto pulled Link to his feet using his collar of his outer coat, half choking him; he knew he was just trying to help. Yeto had a huge face; small brown eyes and a large flat nose that was above a row of sharp teeth, a large beard that Link could never even think about on his face and two knife-like fangs sticking out of it. He had big shoulders and long arms that were as thick as tree trunks and covered in warm fur; whether it was his or something else, he was not sure. His feet were bare and his huge tail, one that had pushed Link to the ground many times, which Midna and Daku alike had thought increasingly hilarious, was puffed up and fat. Why he had such a tail, Link had no idea; it was like that of a racoon but larger and harder. Yeto turned around smacking him down again with the giant tail

"WHERE YOU GO?" Yeto asked looking around

"Look down." Link smirked rolling out of the way of Yeto's feet before he was trodden on

"OH, SORRY, YOU TO SMALL, NEED FATTENING UP, GET BIG!" Yeto laughed slipping Link under his arm

"W-Wait, I need to search for-" Link spoke struggling in Yeto's arm

"YOU NEED NEW MIRROR? I HELP YOU SEARCH! YOU LIKE MIRRORS A LOT, DON'T YOU WOLFIE BOY?!" Yeto giggled, Link folded his arms, he had never thought about it like that. It seemed to be true and someone who knew the land may be able to help him, as long as he did not crush him beforehand.

Yeto carried Link into the mansion using his entrance from a hole in the roof as the door was way too small for him and then pushed Link into the well-known and warm living room. Link breathed in and placed a hand on his ribcage to make sure all the bones were all still in one piece

"Link, good to see you, uh." a voice from a pile of cushions spoke, a voice gentle and sweet as flowers. Link relaxed, that was Yeta's voice. He surveyed the room; his ears picking up no danger. Or at least any dangerous danger.

The room was lit by a giant fireplace with a metal grate in front of it. Pictures, decades old, were hanging slanted on the walls, some larger than the windows, lost of their glass and breathing in the cold and blustery air. There was a large rug on the floor, one that nearly reached the four doors branching off the room itself; Link could not see much furniture other than a pair of broken chairs and a table near the pile of cushions.

"How are you?" Link asked drawn in by the heat of the fire

"Much better, Yetu is sleeping so I is sitting by fire. Nice." Yeta sighed, leaning back on the cushions, Link cocked his head, Yeta looked so different to Yeto, she looked like a walking bowling pin with feet

"Yetu?" he asked taking one of his coats off and folding it neatly over his arm

"Oh, yes! Yetu is our son. Not very old. Born when you were hurt." Yeta spoke; giving him a toothy grin "We want help you, but couldn't."

"So were you-when I came the first time-for the Mirror?" Link stammered repeating the events of their battle last summer in his head

"Oh, no. I wasn't. After you left. Yeta couldn't wait." Yeta squealed; Link shook his head and made a guess he did not know as much as he thought about children. Yeta saw his confused expression and decided to change the subject "So, what bring you here see us, uh?"

"I'm looking for another Mirror. It's called the Dawning Mirror. Know of it?" Link asked rubbing a hand through his hair and taking another coat off

"I hear of it. I hear of it long time." Yeta said much to Link's surprise "You should look under home. Find tunnels, dig down. Small streamlined person like you get though ice, no worries."

Link widened his eyes.

"Thank you." he spoke, slipping his coats back on

"You go now?" Yeta asked, disappointed

"I'm afraid so, it's a personal matter." Link sighed, his ears flicked as he heard a baby wake up and whine, hidden in the safety of the pillows

"You see Yetu first?" Yeta quizzed, Link leaned over to see the little half asleep bundle that had made Yeto and Yeta's lives even happier than what they were. Link sighed contently but then bit his lip, was it just him or did most people he speak with have babies on the brain?

Link shuddered at the thought.

After a bite to eat of some food that was not coated in ice, Yeta showed Link the tunnels, Link had never been to this part of the mansion before. He equipped his lantern to see though the dark sheets of ice. Yeta left at the sound of her squealing child leaving Link alone to navigate through the giant slabs of ice.

"What was that?!" a voice hissed, Link turned on his heel, his ears picking up exactly where the voice had come from but found nothing but a frozen mouse in the corner, his feet scratched across the ice and little heaps of snow in fear

"It sounds close, it might be Link." another mumbled, with a begging tone. Link's skin crawled as he withdrew his blade; Rusl's blade for he had returned the Master Sword to its pedestal in the Sacred Grove on the way to Snowpeak

"Why do you shout for this man?!" a man's voice growled as a handprint emerged on an ice slab next to him. The fingers spread out, Link let out an audible wail

"I'm going mad." Link whispered shaking his head; but the voices only got louder and less echoed

"You heard the news from Hyrule! He's dead!" the man's voice roared

"He's not dead! I know him well enough to say he's not!" a female voice cried, another handprint on the slabs of ice, Link recognised that voice

"Midna?" Link asked coming to a halt and blowing out the lantern only to find that the light of his lantern had been covering what he had been looking for.

The Dawning Mirror.

Link dropped to his knees, the Dawning Mirror was _underneath him!_

Without much thought, Link slipped on his iron boots. Ones that would keep his feet cemented to the ground even against a charging Goron. The ice did not even crack as he stomped like a child. He slipped them off and relit his lantern. He could see his breath, his arms were freezing.

"What use is he to you?" the man's voice asked; more hand prints appeared on the slabs of ice. Link transformed in an instant and skidded out into the middle of the ice sheet without much control, his paws scrambling for something to hang onto

"He is a hero!" the female voice shrieked. Link broke through the ice sheet on uncontrollable paws and landed beside a small column of granite with a tiny tunnel through it with a grunt that could even have passed for a human

_Ow._ he sighed rolling onto his feet

"You're in love with that monster from the Light, aren't you?!" the man shouted, Link skidded around a little as he looked up at the column of granite and the small hand mirror that was nesting just in view down a narrow tunnel; one that only he could get through.

"He's no monster!" the female voice shrieked as Link got closer to the hand mirror. Link's muzzle was just about to touch it when he heard them

"You can't keep up hope he will find a way to come here. You destroyed the mirror. You brought this on yourself!" the male voice hissed. Link bared his teeth and touched the mirror with his muzzle.

"Link?" a voice whispered as he opened his eyes, his sight was blurry. Link raised his head from what appeared to be a stone floor, still in his wolf form

"Where did that come from?!" a man hissed folding his arms, Link sat up and shook his head.

"I don't know." a woman spoke, kneeling down to his height and placing a thin hand on head behind the ears "Link, is that you? If it is, transform."

"That man is dead, Midna!" the man sighed, Link shut his eyes and let the crystal that kept him in his fur drop onto the ground, leaving a tired young man dressed in several coats lying on the floor. Midna folded her arms with about as much 'princess' attitude as Link was used to

"I don't think so." Midna scoffed; "Sort him out a room and some new clothes."

Link awoke in a small room with double doors leading to a balcony and there were some strange looking clothes on a chair facing the double bed. Link had such a bad headache, it was like a hangover, not that he had had much experience with a hangover; he had only gotten drunk on his eighteenth birthday. Telma's treat, she had called it. Link sat up to find he was in nothing but a pair of shorts, his bandages around his chest and waist had been removed to reveal the huge scars across his body.

"Well, good evening." a cheery voice called making Link cling onto the covers of his bed; how he had not heard the person in the room he had no idea.

"Hello." Link gulped pulling the blankets up even further

"Don't worry about it, lad. I've seen it all before." the voice said, Link's eyes widened and the blanket was pulled right around his body like a wet towel, a woman stuck her head out from a side room to see Link blushing away and hiding his chest and legs with the blankets

"Where are my clothes?" Link asked, without moving his head to face the woman. She had bright red eyes that were soft yet slightly unnerving if she narrowed them and light blue skin, she was a big woman, one that wore a grey dress that made her feet invisible and long black hair that even when plaited, swept the ground

"Link, don't look so worried, they're on the chair there." the woman answered pointing towards the chair, Link cocked his head to the side and chewed his lip, he recognised a shirt and hat but why was there a dress there? "Your mind is so easy to read." the woman smirked waving a hand in front of Link's face; Link fell out of the bed with a groan

"You're reading my mind?!" Link shrieked, he had no idea his voice could travel up to such a high pitch

"No, it got you out of bed though." the woman giggled, as Link covered his chest with his arms, if he could, his body would have gone as red as his face "I'll turn around, don't worry, Sir Link." the woman chuckled closing the dark curtains of the balcony and stepping out; Link breathed out and looked at the clothes and picked up the dress

"Um…no." Link sighed throwing it on the bed and slipped the shirt on. It was grey with a black hood; short sleeved but did not stop till his belt. He slipped on the hat, similarly to his own but black with light blue stitching and a very bright mark on the front also in blue. It was the symbol on the Twili flag.

"Are you nearly done?" the woman asked poking her head through the curtains to hear him shriek again "Sorry! Sorry, I'm not looking!"

Link picked up the dress and opened it out fully, it was not a dress, it was a cape, one that went over the head and covered his sleeveless arms. Link looked around, no trousers?

"Bottom draw!" the woman shouted through the curtains instantly sending Link running for the chair in case she came in

"Ready. I think." Link muttered adjusting his belt over a pair of black leggings and grey boots

"Honestly, I've never known a lad like it." the woman chuckled pulling the curtains back "I thought a Courage bearer would not be as worried about someone like me."

Link's eyes turned small like a frightened child

"Come on, Midna wanted to see you the moment you woke up." the woman spoke taking Link's hand and pulling him forward.

"Link, it's so good to see you!" Midna yelped jumping from her chair as the woman led him into her office; she ran forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Link let out a sigh but said nothing as her grasp only got tighter "You look so dashing in those clothes, if not a little weird."

"I didn't pick the clothes." Link mumbled

"I've never heard of a man like it, squealing like a little girl." the woman chortled putting a hand on Link's shoulder

"Light Dwellers are weird. He'll adjust. Thanks, Ella." Midna giggled seeing how pale Link was "That is, if you want to stay here?"

Link smiled and nodded in reply

"Mutoh!" Midna called, a man poked his head through the door; Link was used to the Twili; they all thought he looked weird with blue eyes and pale skin. Well, he thought they looked weird with red irises and blue skin.

Mutoh gave a light embarrassed chuckle at the door, making Link's ears flick back. He wore the same as Link did but the tip of his hat was longer, it was reaching the backs of his knees, Mutoh had very dark blue skin, almost like a Zora in comparison and bright orange eyes; he had a sheathed sword on his hip and a knife sheathed over his chest.

"New guy, huh?" Mutoh spoke pulling on Link's hair, Mutoh had black hair that was virtually invisible under his hood

"This is my friend, Sir Link. Show him around, will you?" Midna spoke, her voice soft yet demanding.

"Come on, newbie." Mutoh smirked leaving the room.


	8. It's A Secret To Everyone

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART.**

Chapter eight - It's A Secret To Everyone

A year had past. Link slept in a bed in his room. A private room that made the other knights who shared jealous; even so, they were still very friendly with him. Everyone was nice to him and unlike Hyrule; he was not constantly gasped at for his Ordonian background, in any case, he was valued for it by the men. They found him simple and easy to talk to.

He opened his eyes and yawned, summer was fast approaching and he was due to have a holiday at home. With thanks to Midna; he never found work so work-like. It was no chore compared to what some of the knights and guards had to do. He had to be amazed at the amount of patience that the guards that worked in the Council areas had.  
Link slipped his clothes on and quietly left the room to head down to the dining hall. A couple of tables occupied it with empty seats all around. He poured himself a cup of pumpkin tea and sat down, picking up a fallen book off the floor left by one of the men

"I hate you so much." a voice chortled smacking Link over the back of his head with a rolled up newspaper, Link's tea nearly went all over his front

"And good morning to you, I'm sure." Link giggled as the voice's owner sat down next to him

"How do you do this every morning?" the man asked throwing his hands in the air, the man had bright red hair that flicked up with static electricity when he got cross and pale blue eyes; he was thin and had no idea what the term 'personal space' meant. He wore similar clothes to that of Link but had a blue tattoo on his left arm and left leg just above the ankle that meant he was engaged. A tradition among the Twili that husbands to be would put themselves through physical pain for the other half; one that Link valued and understood, for he himself had gone through enough pain to show ANY woman he would hurt to love them.

"Another bad night, huh?" Link muttered taking a sip of pumpkin tea "What are they doing to you lot now, Ralph?"

"Midna and Councillor Simon have been arguing again. Most of the night in fact." Ralph sighed snatching Link's cup from his hands and taking a swig of it like it were beer "You should come out with us tonight, get you off this stuff. Ugh."

Link gave a light laugh "That _stuff_ is pumpkin tea. I've drunk it since being little. The flavour grows on you."

"You like everything, don't you?" Ralph moaned

"No. I'm just cheery in the mornings, you still have bed hair." Link smirked, taking the newspaper from Ralph's hands "Oh, by the way, congrats on the win."

"It was nothing really. You should enter next year; you can sword fight your way out of an army without getting a scratch."

"I had a good teacher."

"I heard about that. Your grandfather must have been very skilled. Shame I couldn't get any tips off him."

"It's not like I can't teach." Link sighed as Ralph got up "I taught you about combat on the night Peony accepted you marriage proposal."

"You couldn't teach a child to hold the handle instead of the blade." a male voice growled from the doorway, Link and Ralph rolled their eyes

"Good morning, Councillor Simon." Link spoke standing up from his seat so quickly that it squeaked across the floor. Simon was a tall, thin man, he had laser red eyes and light blue skin, his eyebrows were always focused in a glare and his black hair was short, only coming to his shoulders. He wore a long black suit that looked like a dressing gown without the sash with a hood, the back was so long it was hard not to step on it, both accidentally and purposely.

"I don't like your attitude. Her Highness is to be treated with decency and politeness." Simon hissed pointing a bony finger at him, Link nearly burst into laughter; but kept it hidden

"If I'm correct in thinking, you've never liked me since I walked through the door." Link said stepping back a little "Or fell on the floor as the case may vary."

"Just because you are her 'friend' doesn't give you the right to-" Simon snarled, Link raised his arms

"I would never use her. She is a wise ruler with the right to pick her own friends." Link muttered, using as little anger in his voice as possible

"You are just some stuck up knight who thinks he's better than everyone!" Simon yelled; Link's ears raised as Ralph sensed Link was in no mood to give him fuel for his anger let alone get it.

"Am I now?" Link asked "If you think I am stuck up, do something about it. We are both adults, we can settle this in more ways than one."

"You hide behind Her Highness; using her to get stuff you want, no wonder your work is so easy. You barely do anything!" Simon roared pushing Link back into his seat, Ralph stepped forward

"Councillor, I assure you, Link's worked hard over the past year. Crime has gone down, the men are more relaxed, so are the other members of staff!" Ralph shouted, spotting Link vanish around the corner.

Link scuttled out of the room with a sigh; Simon was the head of the Council, the one that would often stop Midna having a social life with the other people in the castle and be forced to mingle with the other Council Members for what seemed to be a lifetime. Link wandered the castle till he got to Midna's bedroom door. He raised and arm to knock but heard her crying into a pillow; Link was not sure whether to open the door and investigate or pretend he had heard nothing. When it came to girls and crying, it paid to try and understand, even if the situation was dire. Link brought his hand down to his side. Surely it is royal business? Something that should not be his concern? Midna was always so happy and jumpy while he was looking like an idiot standing outside her door.

"Midna? Are you alright?" Link asked, gathering some courage to knock on the door and open it slightly, he shut it with a slam as a vase smashed against the door frame.

"Leave me alone!" Midna screamed as something else was thrown very hard against the door, so hard that it shuddered, Link gritted his teeth and pushed the door open again, Midna stood on the bed with a vase in her hands raised above her head "Oh, Link. Sorry." Midna sniffed lowering the vase; Link came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder

"What's wrong?" he asked hoping he was not going to get hurt by asking, Midna threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, Link nearly fell over as the vase dropped on the floor with a smash

"It's Simon! He's been organizing a meeting with the fellow kingdoms to get me married off!" Midna wept clinging onto Link's cape, one of which he had never liked from day one

"He can't do that! Can he?" Link asked, he was not that factual on royal relationships

"He says I have no choice! They need an heir!" Midna sobbed, Link looked away from her for a moment

"You have a choice, Midna." Link whispered cradling her head, rocking her slightly "You are the Princess, not a lady-in-waiting."

"I have no authority! I feel like a prisoner in my own home!" Midna shouted in Link's ears through her sobs "Only male voices carry authority here! I can't order the Council around like I can the soldiers; they have to follow their orders, not mine."

Link said nothing as he sat down on the bed, crossing his legs to keep sitting up. His ears suddenly rose as an idea popped into his head along with one of his rare wolf grins that even Daku despised. He lifted her arms from around his neck and lifted her chin up so she gave him her full stare, he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and gave her a smile. Midna's tears subsided as she brought her hands to his cheeks, feeling the harsh scars on his face from his injuries not even two years ago.

"Any better?" Link asked leaning back a little, Midna nodded, her eyes still swollen from crying

"It doesn't help the situation, Link." Midna sniffed getting up off the bed and turning her back to him, Link looked at his feet

"What if I gave you a voice?" Link quizzed, his face was hopeful as he looked up, Midna turned on her heels

"Are you asking-" Midna stammered biting her lip

"Would you prefer it if I got on my knees?" Link chuckled climbing off the bed and taking his sword off his hip to place by his feet "Fair enough." Was he actually doing this?

Midna said nothing, but could only chew her lip. This was her dream. To have a king that was loyal and wise to her, one that be of use to the kingdom, fighting for the truth, uncorrupted by the power he would hold. Link put a hand on his heart, his left, his beating heart forced the Triforce to glow as bright as his reddening cheeks. If Link could control the power of his Triforce and still remain as good of as a man without such high power. Could he handle royalty? Could he face the others in the castle?

"Link-I-" Midna stuttered taking his right hand "I will."

"You-you will?" Link gasped, staring forward. This was not happening!

"You are taking a big risk, Link; one much bigger than I am." Midna whispered edging closer to him

"I will do everything in my power to make you happy." Link spoke bringing his hands up to Midna's face to wipe an escaping tear. Midna's heart fluttered and put a hand on Link's hand. This actually happening! "I know it's not the most romantic setting but-"

Link did not get a chance to finish; Midna's lips were against his

He did not think his cheeks could get any redder. But they could. And they did.

A week had past; their engagement was a secret to everybody yet, everyone knew it. Link stared out over the balcony of his room with a contented sigh. He had been in such high of spirits lately and awfully dreamy, everyone had noticed, same with Midna; when they did see each other they would be staring, starry eyed at each other. Not even a blind person would miss those signals.

"You sly dog!" Ralph's voice came from the doorway along with a punch to the shoulder

"Hmm?" Link muttered, half not paying attention

"It's so obvious now! You would have heard me a mile away, yet I come in and you're staring into space." Ralph chuckled bouncing on the bed, Link continued to stare at the view. Midna was in the courtyard below, followed by two ladies-in-waiting; her best friends other than him. Midna spotted him looking down and waved; Link waved back and turned beetroot red. "Link? Link, are you in there?" Ralph smirked flicking his ears

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Link mumbled covering his cheeks with his hands

"You're in love with Midna, aren't you?" Ralph giggled "I just want to rid the men off my back. They're all talking about it."

"Can you keep a secret?" Link asked as a knock came on his door, Ralph answered it, a young woman, one of Midna's ladies-in-waiting was standing there holding a letter addressed to Link; Ralph took it out of her hands. Link glanced over his shoulder to see them. The young woman that stood at the door had dark orange eyes and long black hair that was tied over her chest like Midna's and plaited at the back. She wore a black shirt with a long back that reminded Link of a fish tail when she started running and a skirt that stopped at the knees

"Thanks, bye!" Ralph spoke shutting the door in her face, Link tutted.

"Give me that!" Link whined reaching for it but Ralph tore open the envelope and held it out of Link's reach, Link was about six foot, Ralph was not much taller but liked to comment on the difference in his jokes.

"Oh my goodness!" Ralph sneered pushing against Link's forehead with the palm of his hand to keep him back "You're getting love letters from Midna?! So it is true!"

"Give it!" Link shouted seizing Ralph's arm and pulling it back to reach over his shoulder and snatch the letter out of his hand

"I can't wait to tell-" Ralph chortled but Link covered his mouth and pinned him down on the ground

"You can't tell anyone!" Link hissed, Ralph's laughter faded

"You're serious?!" Ralph gulped

"I'm engaged! We have yet to tell the Council, you must keep your lips sealed!" Link snarled, Ralph swallowed hard, in all the time he had known Link, never had he heard him sound so serious and the fact that Link's boot was on his back was another matter, that man may be light but boy, he was strong.

"I will. Promise." Ralph mumbled handing Link the letter, Link slipped it in his pocket and let him go into an awkward silence.


	9. Back In Chains

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART.**

Chapter nine - Back In Chains

The guards were in high spirits. The news of Link's relationship was starting to rise from the depths of secrecy; rumours spread through the castle like running water some even doubted his love for Midna, many thought the engagement was happening at his risk, only to give Midna a voice in her own kingdom at the force of his own. Questions had been fired at him, ones which he often blanked off or refused to answer; his friends were starting to get worried for him; Link had never been one to close in and hide in his shell, that is, if he was hiding. Link still wore a smile, a brave smile at that, one that often would seem forced towards Ralph, the only one of his friends who knew the truth and fought to keep it hidden.

Ralph sat up in bed, rubbing his fingers over each other. It had been a few days since he and Link had been on shift together; Link had been working nights since it was quieter and Link's newfound fear of Councillor Simon was starting to get to him and Ralph both. He had to get the truth out of him. Even if he had to use force, problem was, Link, for a Light Dweller was powerful in both mind and body, if he wanted, Link could kill him, outmatch him in battle. He was also smart, one that could hear doubt and get to solutions quickly. If Link did not want to tell him anything, that is how it would stay. The only option was to wait for him to sleep and open his mind himself. Midna had warned him about that; Link had a second soul, making mind reading nearly impossible; his second soul would act as a barrier and stop any other minds that Link blocked getting in. But, he was his friend; Link would not keep him out, could he?

Ralph climbed out of bed and paced the room for a short while in the dark before leaving to search for Link on duty; he passed the Council area of the castle, eight of the nine rooms were shrouded in darkness and filled with the sleeping snores of men yet one light was on. Simon's light.

Ralph cemented himself to the wall and Simon worked at his desk; the door was ajar slightly so Ralph could just see in, but Simon would not be able to spot him unless he leaned over. There were papers all over the floor and walls; some were portraits of Midna with Link crossed out in black marker. Those portraits had been drawn up when Link first came, shortly before Ralph had come to known him. The door at the end of the hall opened and a man in a black cape and hood came past, thinking Ralph was on duty, he scoffed and walked straight into Simon's office.

"Do you have any information?" Simon asked, gritting his teeth

"The man refuses to talk. He has no idea what the guards are getting excited about. He says they are just friends." the man grunted, Ralph held his breath

"Liar!" Simon shouted as something smashed on the wall, making Ralph jump "That man is a liar! He and the Princess are in a romantic relationship! Get proof! That's your job!"

"Why is this a big problem? Link has no idea how to be a King; do you think he's doing this for power?" the man asked, with about as much cunning as a snake "Link has saved her life in the past, let alone her kingdom; perhaps Midna is to blame for such a rumour?"

Ralph heard Simon settle in his seat

"He is arrogant, I dislike his attitude." Simon groaned "If such an attitude were to enter royalty, then what would become of the kingdom?"

"If you are this opposed to the marriage, which may be false, why don't you make a statement?"

"I don't want anyone to suspect. Anyway, did you get the stuff?"

"I did. And not a fair price either. You need to put it in his drink; he'll spill the 'details' within the hour."

Ralph nearly cried out in horror but bit his lip to stop himself

"You sure this will work?" Simon asked

"Positive." the man replied leaving the room. Ralph's breathing was out of control as he ran through the corridors, hoping to find Link before Simon got him. He found Link looking rather bored in the courtyard, other than his father's sword and his trusty Double Clawshot tied to his belt; he had nothing else with him. He heard Ralph come rushing towards him; almost with surprise as Ralph never got up this early for work.  
The courtyard was wide and there was no shelter for anyone to hide, the Sol Shrine was in the centre, just to the left of where Link was standing, there was a lantern at his feet as Link could not see a well in the dark as the Twili. Link looked a little tired but did not show it enough to want to fall asleep on the job.

"Well, this is unexpected." Link chortled; blinking his big blue eyes

"Simon's going to put something in your drink to make you tell him about you and-" Ralph shouted but Link covered his mouth with something he did not even recognise as Link's hand; Ralph suddenly realised his mistake. The other guards on duty were staring at them; Link's face showed nothing but a dark, angry glare.

"There are two things that could happen. He is actually got something to put in my drink. Or he knew you were listening and knew you would come warn me and in turn told him." Link hissed, his voice was so quiet it was frightening. Ralph gulped and looked in the direction Link was looking at. Simon was staring at them through a window in the castle; a big smile on his face. Ralph's heart was in his throat

"I-I'm sorry. I thought by warning-" Ralph whined, Link's glare vanished into a smile, one that was scarier than his glare

"Your heart was in the right place. Thanks; mate." Link spoke giving Ralph a light slap on the back. Ralph was more than a little worried

"But, Simon could have-" Ralph mumbled but Link lifted a hand to silence him

"It's alright, Ralph." Link sighed sensing his worry "I think it's time we told people."

"Link, you don't understand, Simon's going to use this against you!" Ralph wailed, Link did not appear to be worried in the slightest anymore "You would be Midna's voice of power; you're taking all his security away from him."

"I'm not doing this just to give Midna a voice." Link sighed giving Ralph a thoughtful glance "I love her, Ralph. I want to make her happy."

"But you do make her happy. Being in the same room with her just makes her turn to jelly." Ralph replied in a harsh whisper

"But I want to be happy too." Link mumbled looking at his feet "I want this. And I will fight to get it."

"I understand." Ralph spoke putting a hand on his shoulder, he could not read minds as good as some but Link's eyes gave him the consent to look in.

Ralph was nervous, Link was his best friend, one that he would lend Rupees to and get paid back quickly, not that Link was ever short on cash. A friend he could trust to the ends of the earth and go into battle with knowing he had his back. Link was a trusting man of twenty; one that had been hurt many times in his life yet kept his chin up through it all; Ralph nodded and placed a hand on Link's forehead and traced two fingers down his nose. The other guards on duty watched in amazement as Link collapsed on the floor; his eyes shut. Ralph was leaning over him like a magician ready to cut his assistant up in a box.

Ralph nearly laughed at himself, the women had a much simpler way of mind reading skills; the men had to be flashy and big as they normally built walls around themselves. And Link had many built up.

He managed to stay standing when he came in contact with the first wall; Link's childhood. A complicated maze of confusion and fear merged together by his family and one wolf that glowed in the dark to scare any monsters away, but these monsters were as real as he was. Ones he was forced to run from.  
Ralph broke through and crashed into a second wall; Link's adolescence. One just as confusing and even harder to navigate through; the wall was much stronger and even though Link was letting him see all this, his second soul was only pushing harder against the walls, stopping him from seeing more. Ralph used his own strength, hoping the second soul would see sense; only to find out where the second soul, by the name of Daku, had come from. Ralph nearly broke the connection with fright. Daku broke through the final and strongest wall with him. Daku's strength was available from Link's. Neither could be stronger than the other; it was the rule they lived by.  
Link's adulthood crept up on him. He saw everything, from the single moment of his friends being taken away by monsters to Midna destroying the Mirror of Twilight, his lost search to find the Dawning Mirror and the heart-crushing doubt that lingered in his mind that Midna did not love him in the same way as he did her.

Ralph tore himself away to find the guards standing over them, worried and terrified glances faced them against their pale faces. Link was lost in sleep and Ralph was still dizzy and confused from wandering into his mind.

"You alright, Ralph?" a guard with red hair asked reaching down to pick Ralph up to his feet, Ralph nodded, tipping his head back and nearly losing his balance. Link opened an eye and pushed himself up off the ground. Ralph stared at Link as he seemed fine, even after the stress mind reading did to both party members; Link seemed to just shake it off. The guards helped him to his feet and put their hands on Link's back to keep him upright but he spread his legs out to keep himself up; something he had learnt while training with Rinku; but his tired eyes suggested Link was going to go down soon.

"What's all the commotion here?" Simon's voice roared from across the courtyard; several of his Council friends were standing, quite sleepily, behind him. The guards glanced at Link and Ralph, they were in no mood to answer his question with any effort.

"Bit of a knock that's all." one of guards spoke, keeping Ralph standing

"Seems a big crowd for a crash." Simon tutted breaking through the crowd, to find Link trying to stand alone, his strength failing him very quickly

"Just concerned about the boys, sir." another guard suggested putting a hand on Link's back to stop him from going over, much to the guard's surprise, Link put an arm on his shoulder to support himself

"Link, I have a warrant for your arrest." Simon grunted, making every other member in the conversation gasp or choke on their breath

"On what charge?" Link asked without anger nor sadness, staring at Simon as he gave him a smug grin; Simon's men pushed their way through the guards and pushed Link to his knees and handcuffed him in his knelt position; Ralph waited for Link to resist but Link just stared forward; Simon's men tried pulling him to his feet but Link pulled against them, refusing to move until he got his answer. The whole event made him tut as this was the third time in two years he had been chained up.

"Treason. By marrying the princess, you are dethroning her!" Simon shouted, Link's skin went pale and his ears lowered; two treason faults on his record now.

The other guards watched as Link was dragged away, he did not struggle, nor did he say anything in his defence. It would be useless to. Ralph and the other guards stared in disgust at Simon

"How dare you!" Ralph snarled charging forward but was blocked by Simon's guards from wrapping his hands around his neck

"Oh, and by the way, you are all invited to the Princess's wedding in two days." Simon tutted to his remark, the guards nearly jumped out of their armour

"Who's she marrying?!" Ralph snarled, glancing at the ground to find the letter had fallen out of Link's pocket when he was dragged away

"Me." Simon spoke "It's a small price to pay for the loyalty of my kingdom."

Ralph nearly lost it.

"He's insane! He can't do that to Midna! Link would die of a broken heart!" Ralph shouted sitting on his bed his head in his hands "He can't arrest Link on treason! He hasn't done anything to dethrone her."

"It's not like Link to go down without a fight." a woman's answered coming out of a side room brushing her long orange hair

"We were both dizzy from mind reading, still he recovered quickly." Ralph sighed pulling the covers over his shoulders as the woman sat next to him "This is my fault."

"You thought you were doing right." the woman mumbled putting her hands on his "He thought the same. Link's plotting something. He's not going to let him get away with this."

"It was a little while ago, but Midna sent him this. It fell from his pocket." Ralph sighed putting the letter on her lap

_Link.  
Ius ethe c odeag ain. TheCo un cik no wofou rrel ati onsh ip. Ther eis ve rylit tley ou orIca ndo. Simo na skedm eto marr yhim. Isai dnobec au se Iwan tyo utob emypa rtner. Si monju stw antsth epo wer. IfSi monk atch esyo uco min gtose em eag ai nhe 'llki llyo u.  
Kno wth atIw illalwa yslo veyou.  
Midna._

"I don't understand it, Ralph." the woman shrugged handing the letter back

"He and Midna have been fooling everyone for weeks. He's been on nightshift because he goes to see Midna in the daylight, when Simon is sleeping. He must have caught him." Ralph sighed "Poor man."

"So it is true?" the woman asked "They are engaged?"

"Yes. Link is willing to deal with Simon for her. I've got to do something." Ralph mumbled as a sound of a cracking whip echoed in the silence, Ralph's hands trembled as no scream in pain followed

"What was that?" the woman gulped holding Ralph's hands as another whip crack struck

"He's refuses to scream. He's not giving in to Simon." Ralph whispered holding the woman tightly to his chest

Simon opened the door of Midna's office only to get a vase thrown at him, cutting him across the left arm

"How dare you! You let him out of that cell right now!" Midna shrieked slamming her hands on the table

"Oh, I don't think so, Midna." Simon smirked "As King, the guards have to do what I say."

"You will never be King!" Midna shouted pushing the desk over

"I think you will change your mind." Simon muttered seizing her arm and pulling it back before drawing a knife from his pocket and slipped it at her throat "If you say no, I'll have his head."

"How dare you blackmail me! Guards, seize him!" Midna roared, but no one came to her aid, the King had total authority

"Your choice, Midna. Let me become King or Link dies." Simon chuckled leaving the room. Midna broke down in tears, her office in a mess and her emotions all over the place.

There was no choice, she could not hand Simon the crown, nor could she bear to force Link to his death.

There was no room for bravery now. It was her duty.


	10. Blood and Soul

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART.**

Chapter ten - Blood and Soul

Link refused to scream as another whiplash broke his skin to bleed. The guards had had enough doing this to him, some had apologised before, while and after giving him his sentence, keeping him barely alive. Simon would be watching with a smug toothy grin that Link could only glare at. He could hear Midna crying as she got into her rushed wedding dress just upstairs. Simon had done that deliberately, he wanted Link to suffer as much as possible. Simon wanted Link to beg him to stop, ask him for food and water, plead him for forgiveness, yet the maximum contact he got out of him was the constant glare or the wolf grin that meant: 'you're not going to win'.

"Give it here; you're not doing it right!" Simon roared taking the whip from the guard's hand and slapping it across Link's shoulder blades. Link gave a short sigh and shut his eyes; his body was merely a shell, one that would endure injury far greater than the average Hylian. Simon whipped his arms, making blood splatter across his face as he leaned against the wall. "Had enough?"

Link raised an eyebrow and spat out some of his blood

"Giving up are we?" Link chuckled, in a voice unlike his own, Link's eyes flashed red, Simon nearly snapped the whip in two over his knee.

"Give me the chain." Simon snarled, staring at Link's smiling face; a guard handed him a chain whip with a solemn face, almost fighting with Simon to hand it over. The guards had respect for the young knight. He had gone through so much in the two days; Simon punishing him was more than they could take yet the man was still standing, still talking and still breathing.

"Sir, you'll kill him!" a guard yelled "He can't take much more and if you do kill him, Midna won't marry you."

"Consider this your lucky day then." Simon sighed throwing the chain whip on the floor and leaving the room, as soon as the door was shut, the guards undid Link's chains and let him collapse in their arms. They knew he was in great pain but coping well.

"Is she alright?" Link whispered trying to look up from the floor as they rested him on his stomach, his eyes had turned blue again "I can hear her crying. Is she hurt?"

The guards gave each other a worried glance

"She's getting married to Simon; Simon blackmailed her into doing so. He would kill you if she said no today." one guard said giving Link some water from a flask on the table, Link shut his eyes then opened them slowly

"Can-Can she come see me?" Link asked wincing in pain, the guards shook their heads only to hear Link gave a saddened sigh "Then I'll go see-see her." Link mumbled trying to get up off the floor, his arms shaking under his weight; his eyes squeezed shut as pain zipped up his spine forcing him back on the ground, his hands covered in his own blood. A tear trickled down his cheek. The guards had never seen Link cry or give up. But it seemed as though he had just shown them both in a matter of seconds. He gave a defeated sigh.

"Don't do this to yourself, Link." one of the guards ushered kneeling down to face the man as another crystal tear dropped onto the floor, his ears flicked up suddenly

"Can you-you give her a-a message?"

"I don't see why not." the other guard shrugged, Link smiled

_"I'llpr ote ctyou, eve nif I d ie, I'l lb eyou rshin ing li ght. So,toy oublus hin gbri de,dr esse dupf oryo urb igd ay,m ayyo urd aysbe ha ppy,f orI'l lbe byyo urs ide."_

Link went cold and his eyes shut, the guards looked up at each other as one wrote down, quite confused, what Link had just said.

"I feel bad about leaving him. What if he dies?" one guard spoke as they locked Link back up to the wall, this time in a seated position, trying to avoid his back.

"You have his message, the least we can do is deliver it." the other shrugged

"You think he will forgive us?" the first guard asked reading the scrawled note over and over again

"Link understood at the first lash we had no choice." the other sighed as they separated, one went upstairs to Midna, the other to the guard room; to the men eager to hear on Link's situation, especially Ralph. He was blaming himself over and over but Simon's men were watching him, he was constantly in their sight, questions flew over his head about his location, no chance of escape to free Link from his prison, he admired him for his endurance, the guards had had his blood on their hands and they felt horrible for it.  
Simon however, was full of joy, or at least that's how he thought of it. The guards hated serving him but kept strong. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link and Link had shown great strength to the man and been hated for his 'rebellious' faults.

"Excuse me?" the guard holding the letter spoke opening the door to find Midna in floods of tears in a long black wedding dress; one that Midna did not suit at all.

Midna did not answer but she looked at the guard thoughtfully

"I have a message from Link. I think he was a little traumatized when he said it." the guard mumbled holding it out "I am sorry."

"I have to do this. I won't let him die." Midna sniffed reading the letter

"He'll be lucky if he lasts the week. At the rate Simon is torturing him, he'll be dead shortly. We managed to stop him from using a chain whip before. Link can't even stand." the guard shuddered as Midna put a hand to her mouth and hugged the note.

"I have to do this for my kingdom, if he's willing to die for me. I can do the same." Midna replied

"I don't think Link cares anymore. He would rather see you happy." the guard suggested "I'm surprised he is alive now."

Midna lifted her head up when the air turned cold.

"You listening to this?" Daku squeaked sitting next to Link as he came to "She's getting married to save you from death."

"Hmm." Link uttered raising his head to look at Daku, Daku placed a hand on his cheek and wiped some of the blood away

"You're brave. Much braver than me. I just followed orders in my life." Daku sighed leaning against the wall, Link looked like he was going to burst into tears but held firm

"Hmm." Link answered lowering his head again

"You're not giving up, are you?" Daku asked shuddering at the thought

"I'm too tired." Link mumbled giving a weak tug at his chains

"Are my ears deceiving me?! Why, not even two years ago were you for the hanging? You tried to free yourself from your chains with wounds everywhere!" Daku shrieked

"I make it 124 lashes since last night." Link scoffed folding his legs "I can barely move and everything hurts."

"You have me; I'm not going to let your soul leave." Daku giggled as Link smiled but shut his eyes, Daku let a small smile creep onto his lips and vanished into him; bracing himself as Link's Triforce started to flash on his hand, his teeth gritted and he let out a long, loud scream.

Loud enough for Midna to stop sobbing.

Loud enough for Ralph to stop sulking.

Loud enough for Simon to start panicking.

Link opened his eyes to reveal the golden irises and he tugged on his chains; continuing to roar and scream in pure pain, exhaustion and anger; the metal around his wrists dug into his skin but Link continued to pull against them; he felt Daku pulling with him. Link let out another scream that came out like a wolf howl as the chain around Link's wrists started to glow golden. The left chain snapped from around his wrist forcing him forward but the right chain refused to give in. Link gritted his teeth harder and pressed a foot against the wall; refusing to stop heaving the chain.

"Break!" Link shouted at the chain "Come on! Break!"

The wall gave up against his strength and the bolts of the chain holding it to the wall snapped leaving the heavy weight on Link's right arm. Link let out a sigh as his eyes returned to normal and staggered around for a moment; Daku rolled over in his soul, clapping his hands and cheering wildly as Link kicked the door down with about as much force as three men. The door skidded into the adjacent cell, breaking the locked door down while it was at it.

The wedding march!

Link dashed down the hall.

Midna quietly cried into her bouquet as she slowly walked down the aisle, all her staff and reluctant guards watched her with saddened or judging eyes, they too had heard the whip scar Link's skin, yet his reluctance to scream had made them grit their teeth. Bravery was a thing of the past, unless Link could destroy brick there was no way he was going to get there in time. Even more so with all the energy Simon had punished out of him.

Midna stood next to Simon, her tears running down her cheeks, she glanced over to the door but no such luck of the sound of pounding feet or panted breath came.

Link was not coming. She took Simon's hand.

"Do you, Councillor Simon, take Princess Midna of the Twili to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the minister asked, fumbling with the book as his ears turned alert

"I do." Simon muttered with a scowl as he knew they were stalling.

"Do you, Princess Midna, take Councillor Simon to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the minister asked turning to face Midna with a solemn face, he had seen the tears

She said nothing and looked to the doorway again, silently begging.

"Come on, hurry up." Simon snarled quietly, Midna jerked forward slightly as she was certain she could feel a dagger poking into her back from Simon's hand

"I-" Midna sniffed holding her bouquet to her face as the doors crashed open, Midna turned again to see Link staring at her at the entrance, barely alive. Simon had had enough

"This marriage is legal and binding, guards!" Simon shouted pointing in Link's direction, no one moved; Midna dropped her bouquet and rushed over to him before he collapsed

"It's not legal till I say 'yes'." Midna growled keeping Link upright "And I will never marry you!"

Simon made fists and snatched a golden crown from a satin cushion to his left, Link's eyes locked with his

"I'll take that." Link's voice echoed through the room, Link's Clawshot was attached to the tip of the crown but he made no effort to pull it back.

"Get your hands off my crown!" Simon snarled as the crown zipped into Link's free hand, Link raised an eyebrow with a chuckle

"Shame on you!" Link shouted gathering strength "You care more for the crown than you do the woman you intend to steal."

"Link, you need to sit down before you collapse." Midna mumbled but Link shook his head with a smile as he knelt down

"Midna, will you marry me?" Link asked blushing bright red; Midna went a similar colour

"Yes, I will." Midna shouted wrapping her arms around Link's neck almost pushing him to the floor

Simon clenched his hands till the knuckles went white, without a moment's hesitation, he ran down the aisle taking a sheathed sword from an audience member on the way and raised it with a shriek, Link pushed Midna behind him and lifted the crown to defect the sword before tripping him up and picking the sword up with his foot as it slid away

"You insolent brat!" Simon shouted as Link pointed the sword in his direction, Midna gasped at Link's back, it was still bleeding and marking the carpet where he stood, his clothes ripped off his back, leaving him almost bare chested

Link's hand trembled on the sword, he wanted this man dead. Dead as stone. Yet, his forgiving heart stood in the way. He gave him a glare.

"I cannot kill you. It wouldn't be fair of me." Link sighed stabbing the sword into the floor in between Simon's legs making him gulp at the sheer force Link had brought the blade down on "You don't know the first thing about sword combat."

"You think you could be king? You are no more than a spoiled mongrel!" Simon screamed, staring at Link's folding arms "You don't even have the guts to fight!"

"A mongrel am I? You don't think I have the guts to fight you?" Link asked rolling his eyes, Midna stiffened at his remark, Link took the black crystal out of his pocket of his torn trousers "When a wolf is part of a pack, he or she is a member of a great family just like royalty. Unlike wolves, we don't live to their expectations or values."

Link pressed the crystal against his head and let it sink into his skull. Simon let out a cry in horror as a growling wolf stood next to Midna; one with blue eyes that shone with truth and nothing to hide. The wolf went for a leg and dug his teeth into it, reaching for the muscle and bone; Simon let out another cry as the wolf licked his lips clean with a long pink tongue and jumped onto his chest aiming for the neck

"Link, that's enough!" Midna shouted fearing what Link was going to do, Link sniffed and walked beside her like she were his owner, he was still growling, a throaty growl that hid his pain, which even through the fur was visible

"What does he mean?" Simon wailed clutching his leg, Link's transformation and growling was something he had not expected

"Wolves are not spoiled. They are expected to grow on their own within the family supporting each other." Midna muttered clicking her tongue "You hit a nerve there."

Ralph shrank in his seat in the audience. Until Link had burst in; Simon's men had been jabbing a sword into his side forcing him to keep his mouth shut and not object. This was his punishment. Link's transformation came as a shock but not as a surprise. He had seen how much fear was in his heart when he first changed, how much it had bothered him to have lost his friends and to meet the strange little imp in the cell. It also made his forgiving heart duller, he needed to kill to eat and Simon was a threat; by sinking his teeth into Simon's leg he was killing two birds with one stone.

Link gave a growling roar and shut his eyes in pain, Midna knew he could not keep standing much longer and knelt down to his side

"Take him to my room, get him some help! Right now!" Midna spoke, putting a hand to his forehead and balancing the crystal on two fingers, Link was getting cold and was physically shaking with fatigue

Link looked up at her with tired eyes; he did not have the strength to get up.

"Sorry, Midna." Link whispered as Ralph pushed his way through the audience to help his friend

"What are you sorry for?" Midna whispered bringing a hand to his chin

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner." Link said with a smile

"It's okay. I'll be along soon." Midna replied kissing him on the forehead, Ralph slipped one of Link's arms over his shoulder and walked him out of the room

"Well, you know how to make a scene." Ralph chuckled as Link leaned on him, making slow baby steps that were so unlike him

"I told you, I'm willing to fight for her." Link smiled pressing his hand against the wall

"I need some help here!" Ralph yelled as Link went down, his hand sliding down the wall in a trail of blood.


	11. Deafening Realizations

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART.**

Chapter eleven - Deafening Realizations

Link's back stung; he had never felt so tired before but did not feel weak in the slightest despite his starvation from being in the cells; he thanked Daku for that. His back was covered in bloody bandages that were rough on his raw skin; he was surprised he still had a back, unless Daku had given him a new one, was that even possible?

"Great, more scars." Link grumbled pushing himself up from the bed but let out a groan in pain for his arms could support no weight. He fell back on his front and let his head drop into the pillow.

The scent of perfume filled his nostrils. Midna. This was her room!

Link shot up and grabbed the blankets to cover his bare chest, grimacing in pain as the scars demanded for attention

"Always so embarrassed." a voice spoke coming from the door with a dressing gown in her hands "I'm not looking."

"Ella?!" Link squealed taking the dressing gown from her outstretched hands

"Can I look now?" Ella asked opening one red eye "You've had us worried."

"I heard you this time." Link said with a smile standing up, his feet making contact with the cold stone floor. He remembered the first time he had done that, it had woke him quicker than a cold shower; he had got into the habit of leaving shoes by the bedside table, every single movement was agony but he refused to show it.

"I noticed. I've come to check your wounds. They were really deep." Ella mumbled, Link's ears flicked up, showing no signs of relaxation "We could see where you had been, you left a blood trail like a river; you've lost so much blood, you turned into a rock these past few nights. And about as cold as one too."

Link said nothing as Ella put a hand on his shoulder

"Can I look please?" Ella asked; Link nodded and moved the dressing gown from around his shoulders; Ella cut the bandages away with a pair of small scissors "This may hurt a little." Ella whispered as Link stared forward, Ella took out a small orb from her pocket and let it float in the air like a torch. Link's back was covered in stitches. The blood had dried and his back was painful to the touch. He hid it well but wherever Ella's fingers pressed he would twitch in his seat. The closer to the shoulder blades she got, the more he shifted uncomfortably. Link bit his tongue to cover a squeal but Ella noticed and rewrapped the bandages up

"I need to go." Link sighed pulling on the dressing gown and tying it up tight

"Sit!" Ella shouted stamping her foot on the ground as Link placed a hand on the door handle; he gave her a quizzical look and sat down in a chair by an office table "You have lost enough blood to fill two of you; survived through three days of torture, barely lived through the nights that followed and your first act as a prince is to go on guard duty?!" Ella shouted, Link looked down at his feet

"I'm not a prince. I am merely a knight till the ceremony." Link said, his voice quiet

"No, I am under strict orders to keep you in this room today. I've been told you can be very sneaky." Ella groaned leaning on the door, Link raised an eyebrow "By creating such a scene the other day, you have given Midna a voice in her own kingdom."

Link rolled his eyes and leaned back in the seat only to nearly jump out of it in pain

"I'm going to get you some breakfast. Ralph should be along soon to keep you company." Ella spoke "Sire."

"Don't-don't call me that." Link muttered "Never call me that. I don't want to be seen as a monarch."

"Why not? There is no shame in it." Ella asked

"I'm not ashamed. I just don't want people to think of me as some high and mighty person. I want to be approachable by everyone, after all; I am as weak to swords as the next person in line." Link replied

"Are you sure about that? I'm sure I've seen you in your workshop fixing the mannequins on a regular basis." Ella chuckled "Alright, Link. How would you like me to address you after you take the crown?"

"Link will do." Link answered walking across the room to check if the balcony doors were unlocked

"Midna made sure you had them open. She wanted you to be comfortable." Ella spoke opening the door and leaving Link alone. He glanced left then right before slipping a hand under the bed to find a note scrawled on a small box

_Nice try, Link. But I'm not stupid. Ella._

"She's got my spare Clawshots." Link scoffed opening the box to find it empty, he rolled his eyes and put the box back. He got up off the bed and went to a small book shelve in the corner of the room and lifted a pile of books from the top shelve "But you don't know me well enough." Link smirked finding another pair of Clawshots behind the books.

"Link, I have some medicine I want you to-" Ella mumbled opening the door a little later in the day to find the bed made and the room tidy, the clothes on the chairs folded and even the books had dust brushed off them "She said he was sneaky. But come on!"

"Hi." Link spoke behind her giving her a fright. She threw the tray she was carrying up into the air which Link caught in one hand before it hit the ground, on it was a bowl filled with cereal that looked like pencil shavings and a glass of pumpkin juice. Ella sighed as the man behind her was dressed in his green tunic and belt, his homely clothes compared to the 'complicated selections' of fabric the Twili wore.

"Right, now that is just showing off." Ella groaned snatching the tray off him "What did I tell you?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore." Link laughed, lifting his ears up with a light groan "Don't worry. I'm taking the day off."

Ella sighed as he disappeared around the corner, next time he was ill or injured she would have to Link-proof the room he was in. Or at least look harder for his tricks.

"Hey, Ella!" Ralph shouted coming down the corridor with a pack of cards in his hand

"He's not in there." Ella sighed "He's happy and awake as ever."

"He's either an idiot or fast healer." Ralph tutted slipping the pack of cards in his pocket "I'm leaning towards idiot. Doesn't he know what the words 'day off' mean?"

"Midna said he grew up as a farm hand, it's what makes him so tough I guess." Ella mumbled

Night soon came and Link's speedy recovery had the castle abuzz with life, yet no one knew the location of their friend. Link had completely vanished from castle grounds. Ralph searched Link's room for a third time to find as normal, the bed made and everything tidy and clean; the doors to his balcony never locked and his wardrobe devoid of his best clothes.

Ralph began to panic as he ran around the castle searching for his friend. He came out into the courtyard and asked the guards if they had seen him again. They shook their heads. He sat down on a bench just outside the castle grounds and placed his head in his hands. Link never lied; he had no reason to. He was not at his post, nor was he with Midna; speaking of her, she had vanished too. Ralph stood up and walked into the now quiet market place; shops were closed now, all that remained open was a small inn and bar.

Link would never go into a bar…would he?

Ralph pushed open the door to the crowded place to find many people and knights chatting and drinking their fill but no green clad Hylian man. He walked up to the counter, a man stood behind it, one he knew fairly well.

"Oi, Ralph. Same as always?" the man asked taking a glass from a shelve behind him "Surprised to see you sober at this hour."

"I'm looking for Link, has he been in here? No one's seen him since this morning." Ralph sighed, slapping his hands on the counter; the man folded his arms and looked up to the ceiling. His black hair was cut short and his blue eyes gleamed in the orb light.

"Link, drinking? In here?" the man chuckled "When boars fly."

He did have a point. Link would normally be the one that his wife called to get him out of the bar in one piece. Ralph turned to leave.

"But, I did see him earlier. He was handing out fistfuls of cash in the market place. Clothes and knickknacks mostly." the man shrugged "But that was hours ago."

"Link's careful with his money." Ralph whispered

"Oh, there you are Ralph!" a female voice came from the doorway "Link had locked himself in his workshop!"

Ralph nearly banged his head against the wall, thanks to Midna, Link had a small workshop no bigger than a two horse stable where he trained and built equipment, he would lock himself in so he could work in peace with the sound of his own voice. On quiet days, his singing could be heard throughout the castle.

"Who found him?" Ralph asked rushing out of the bar

"He said hello to me in the corridor! He's packing a suitcase! I think he's leaving!" the woman shrieked taking Ralph's hands

"Peony, calm down. Link wouldn't leave like-yeah he would." Ralph sighed running off

Link folded some clothing over his arm and slipped it into a suitcase. He hummed to himself as he walked back and forth from the wardrobe slipping clothes and wrapped gifts into the suitcase with care.

"Three, two, one." Link muttered through his breath as Ralph kicked his door down

"What are you playing at, Link?!" Ralph shouted, Link kept his head down as Ralph shouted "I thought you had collapsed somewhere or got hurt or-"

"Slow down! I can take care of myself." Link yelled flapping his arms like a Cucco; Ralph gave him a light slap on the shoulder to hear Link gasp in pain

"Sorry! So sorry!" Ralph cried as Link made fists to stop himself from screaming

"It's okay. Just please don't do that again." Link winced through gritted teeth and shut eyes

"Why are you packing a suitcase?" Ralph asked in a quieter voice

"I'm going to see my family for a week and a bit. It's my sister's birthday and I bought her something special. Along with a few souvenirs for my family; I haven't spoken to them in a while."

"Don't you write?" Ralph asked as Link showed him a wrapped box under his clothes

"Yes, but the post between realms could use some work. Do you think this is small enough for Anna?" Link chuckled holding up a small black dress with light blue circles running along the bottom and sides

"Is it wise to go now?" Ralph said, concerned for his friend as Link closed the case and remade the bed

"I'll be fine. It's dangerous to go alone." Link smiled as a suitcase was dropped at the door

"I was referring to your back, you can't carry any weight on it yet, even clothes hurt." Ralph groaned finally noticing he was only wearing a light waistcoat over his back and not his tunic top "You should be in bed really not traveling!"

Link smiled his reply "I appreciate the concern. But this is important and I keep my promises. I'm already late by a few days."

"You ready to go?" Midna spoke folding her arms. Ralph nearly fainted with fright. Link walked up to Midna and put an arm around her shoulders, he used to be smaller than her yet in the time he had been living near her, he was now the same height as her and still growing. Midna kissed him on the cheek as Link pulled his suitcase from the bed and picked hers up in the other hand.

"Coming to see us off?" Link asked flicking his ears so they made an audible click.

"Link, can I speak with you for a moment?" Ralph breathed, Midna nodded and took both suitcases and herself away leaving Link in the doorway "I don't really know what will happen to our friendship after you become King and I will admit, I'm a little worried."

"That doesn't mean I'm not your friend." Link mumbled sitting on the bed "I may wear the crown but I carry a sword and shield not a goblet of wine and jewels."

"What do you mean?" Ralph questioned sitting next to him, Link put a reassuring hand on his shoulder

"I'm still a fighter, it's what I've always been and no title is going to change the way I think or live my life and this includes the people in it." Link spoke raising his voice a little "And that means, no making my meals, Ella! Yes, I know you are there!"

"You've got to teach me how to do that!" Ralph smirked as Link shook his shoulders

"So no calling me Sire or Your Majesty; got that?" Link said getting up "Just plain Link will get my attention."

"What about Simon when you're gone?" Ralph asked, Link's face changed

"He won't be getting out of his cell any time soon, not with an injury like that." Link chortled, tapping the side of his nose

Ralph shivered; Link had known exactly where to aim his teeth to stop him from running away.

Uli sighed and looked out of the window; Colin had been standing out there all day as Epona had run off for no reason. Link had entrusted him with her care, unable to take her where he was going. She could hazard a guess where or more, who, she had gone to. Colin was thirteen now and had learnt to ride her with skills that matched Link's but the bond that they shared was not as strong. Link had never been bucked off half as many times as he had.

Epona's whiny cry filled the village as she returned; the sun was setting so only her silhouette could be seen. Colin grabbed Anna's hand; the two year old was pulling against him

"Anna, wait!" Colin shouted as she pulled away from him, giggling into the shadows. No fear for she did not need it.

"Big-Big-Brother!" Anna's happy squeal came as someone jumped down from Epona's back

"Anna! Oh, I missed you!" Link chortled swinging her up into the air with a laugh

"Link?" Colin asked a little cautiously

"Yeah, it's me." Link smirked coming out from the shadows with Anna sitting on his shoulders playing with his green cap. Colin ran forward to hug his brother, touching the scars on Link's back with speed but Link fought back a wince; Midna rode forward on Epona's back, Anna and Colin looked up at her with a confused gaze, Uli opened the door with Rusl by her side

"Ma, Fa, this is Midna. My…fiancée." Link whispered helping her down from the saddle as Uli ran forward with a dishcloth in her hands to hug her oldest son.

Followed by a scream that sent the birds flying out of the trees and almost sent Link scrambling up the nearest tree like a frightened cat

"My baby's getting married!" Uli screamed squeezing the air out of Link's lungs and sending Anna toppling off his shoulders; Link fell over backwards and the look of pure pain formed on his face. Midna laughed and caught Anna before she hit the ground

Rusl's face showed more concern than happiness, something that made Midna feel uneasy. He looked at her with a pair of red eyes before vanishing back to their normal colour as he helped Link up to his feet

Link had spoken about Dark and Daku to her in great detail and how he was protected by Daku's soul and the strongest magic from the Light Realm.

Yet, there were many ways to him. Was Link _really_ protected?


	12. The Enemy Returns

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Zeliga of DeviantART.**

Chapter twelve - The Enemy Returns

Uli's chatting had got the men of the house completely confused. Colin's head made contact with the table and Anna refused to get off Link's knee in case 'Mindy' took Link away again. Midna sat next to Link scoffing on a pumpkin roll and resting on a hand over the table; she kept a friendly smile on her face but Rusl's stares were not making her feel as welcome as Uli had. Link seemed to be distant too, but she thought that was the general zone out he went into when he was thinking. Anna bounced on Link's knee bringing him back to reality

"Hmm, what?" Link coughed as Anna gave him a hug, wrapping her tiny arms around his back, making him bite his lip

"The cake, Link." Uli sighed flicking through a notepad covered in brown ink "Oh, and you need a suit, Midna, what are you doing for a dress?"

"Do we tell them now?" Midna giggled elbowing Link in the shoulder

"Tell us what?" Uli squealed slamming her hands on the table with enough force to send Colin falling over his chair, Link weaved his hands through his hair and put an arm around Midna's shoulders. This made Anna scoff in complaint, she liked Mindy but why did she have to be the centre of his attention?

"Please don't squeal." Link winced flapping his ears and crossing his eyes for Anna to make her drop the pending tantrum

"Okay. What is it?" Uli asked sitting down next to Colin, who was leaning back in his seat

"Midna is as you know..." Link spoke slowly, shutting his eyes with a grimace "Royalty."

"And when we marry, he'll become King of my people." Midna finished his sentence for him.

"You're joking." Colin gasped putting a hand to his mouth "I thought you were just a solider to her!"

"No. We're not." Link smirked giving a Midna a kiss on the cheek, Uli went white, Anna tugged on Link's right ear to pull him away "You alright, Ma?"

"I think I'm going to lie down." Uli whispered, Link jumped up to help her up the stairs to her room, Colin went into his own room and Anna tailed after Link leaving Midna and Rusl in an awkward silence.

"So you're Midna. I thought you were just a random spark of my son's imagination while he was alone in the fields." Rusl sighed, Midna gave a gasp as she could have sworn for a few moments she saw a relaxed black haired twenty year old in Rusl's seat.

"You saw him on his travels, he seemed fine to you." Midna spoke standing up from her seat as Link came back down the stairs with one child wrapped around his left leg, sitting on his foot "Link, I need to talk to you. Alone."

"Is everything alright?" Link asked as he rode out with her to Hyrule Field much to Anna's complaint; thankfully, Link knew a thing or two about children and had given her his cap to wear while he was gone. It did not look likely he was going to get it back.

"You know how you said Daku protects you from Dark's power?" Midna mumbled trying not to touch his back with her hands "Dark can inhabit bodies can't he?"

Link went cold "You've seen him?! Where?! When?! In who?!"

"I saw him in Rusl." Midna whispered; Epona stopped trotting suddenly. Link's ears started moving with a shudder. He said nothing and stared forward "Link?"

"It's not safe anymore." Link shuddered glancing up at the cherry coloured clouds

"I can take him." Midna spoke trying to reassure him, Link's mind worked in a weird way; if he sensed danger, then he stand at the front of the line, using his own body to shield others if necessary. Midna shut her eyes and pushed her hand into his, Link gave it worried squeeze and turned to face her

"I've left you all vulnerable to his wrath. If you can't fight against him, he takes you. Daku did it to me once. I can't touch him while he's in Fa and he knows it." Link sighed clutching her hands in fear, Midna was aghast, Link had never shown his fear like this, he hid it well; he feared for her.

A howl shook the sky suddenly, causing Link to come back to his normal self, Link howled back. Midna gave a relived smile, she had heard him converse with the wolf packs all across Hyrule before.

Later that night, ever since returning home Anna would sit between Link and Midna or on his knee or shoulders; Midna let it slide, she was only two and attached to her Big-Big-Brother in a way neither he nor she could understand. Link lay on the sofa with a book in one hand and Anna fast asleep cradled in his other arm, Colin was leaning against the arm that held the book thus he had taught himself to turn the page with two fingers. Uli and Midna were having a quiet chat over pumpkin tea on the porch, Midna found Uli nice and a comfort to talk to, being one of the few women that knew Link well compared to the Twili who just found him weird and fascinating before he had said a word. The sun had long set and the half moon was rising with the twinkling stars.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Midna." Uli whispered, knowing Link was never really nosy but his ears gave him the borderline of the title: 'being nosy'. He could hear every word.

"It's alright; it's a lot to take in." Midna replied sipping the tea, she could see Link peering over the book with a smile on his face, he knew she hated every sip

"Link doesn't like his back being touched recently, did he hurt it?" Uli asked, Midna bit her lip; Uli was just as clever as he was and she did not have the ears to assist her.

"It's complicated but in short, yes." Midna spoke "I'll spare you the details but he's in great pain."

"Hmm. Royalty matters?" Uli muttered, looking quite distant, Midna nearly jumped out of her seat

"Sort of, Link's the one you should speak to about it." Midna sighed, lowering her head; Uli put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her arm

"Before he left, Link was torn. He only had one goal and that goal was to find you. He had a wound that I could not heal." Uli whispered taking their empty cups inside to find Link had gone to sleep with the others "He's a strong man; he won't let you down no matter what happens to him, he finds the courage to go on. I don't know how he does it."

"Must be a family thing." Midna chuckled nervously as Uli took Anna from Link's arms and shook Colin awake a little for him to walk to his bed

"Are you sure you will be alright on the sofa tonight?" Uli asked as Midna thumped up a cushion

"Yeah, we should be." Midna answered as Uli walked upstairs with a candle "Goodnight, Uli."

"Sweet dreams, Midna." Uli replied as the candle light vanished, Midna weaved her way into Link's arms and lay against his side;

"What are you reading?" Midna asked as Link shut the book and kicked his boots off; Midna looked up at him as he yawned. Link lay stretched out across the sofa and let Midna lie on his outstretched arm before bringing a woollen blanket across them both from the back of the seat

"Not much, Fa's books are so boring." Link yawned throwing the book so it landed on the table

"Goodnight…Sire." Midna whispered with a smile

"Don't push it." Link replied leaning his head on the arm of the chair

The moon shone through the kitchen windows, the stove fire long out, sleeping breath echoed in the night. Link may have been settled next to Midna in a dreamy world but Daku was not. He could not settle with him, Daku was exhausted but Midna's words had driven him to force Link out of his dream world and be thrown into the limbo of his own mind, one where Daku could rest peacefully. Link would not react, he was to tired.  
Daku growled and turned in Link's soul, the sound of a hissing snake filled his ears; fangs filled with venom and the strong cunning soul that tasted the air with a salty tongue. It slithered through the kitchen window and across the floor, hunting for warm blood. Link's eyes shot open and he sat up. A glare firm on his face, even in sleep his ears were like radar. He had heard the hissing. Daku rolled over again. Link sat still and grabbed a pillow in his hand keeping his back to the back of the chair. In the light of the moon the snake raised up to the Hylian, ever mindful of his hearing. The snake bared his fangs as he got closer, reaching for the Hylian's neck; red eyes ordered him to bite venom into the skin of the Hylian. But as the fangs came down did the Hylian strike. Soft stuffing filled his mouth and fabric ripped across his fangs.

In an instant there was a growing wolf watching him, protecting the humans and the Shadow Dweller. He lifted up, trying to make himself bigger as it was foolish trying to harm another predator, especially a wolf, one as clever and cunning as he.

_Back off or I'll bite!_ the snake hissed shaking his tail, the wolf continued to snarl

_I'm not afraid of you; get out of my Den._ the wolf growled, his ears flat and the tail straight

_Why alone, hunter? Why protect humans when you can live at my master's side._ the snake charmed but the wolf was not fooled by his tricks

_I am against your master, in bone, flesh and memory. Get out or I will attack you._ the wolf instructed giving a glare

_So be it. I will have you, wolf!_ the snake hissed lunging forward; the wolf dodged and barked at the female on the chair, she woke up instantly at his sound

"Link? What's going on?" Midna asked sleepily, Link growled at the snake as it came forward; Midna clapped her hands and shot out a red ball of electricity stunning the snake on contact. Link jumped in for the kill. "Please don't eat it."

"I'm not going to eat it. Snakes taste vile. No, Fire Kesse are the best over a grill, gives them a spicy flavour." Link chortled transforming with the dead snake in his hand "Could just do with one actually."

"Not a chance. Your eating habits as a wolf are ridiculous." Midna sighed lighting a candle that was on the table, Link tied the snake in a knot and took it outside, Midna followed him, Link was spinning on his feet like a ballet dancer holding the snake in both hands "Now what are you doing?"

"Wolf code, if you can't eat it, let someone else." Link answered throwing it high above his head, a passing hawk caught it in her talons and flew away "Snakes aren't common here. That one was sent."

"By who-oh, Link could he have-" Midna whined rushing to him

"Yes. Dark still wants me dead. Daku warned me. I'll stand guard tonight." Link grunted, still half asleep

"If you are staying awake, so am I." Midna spoke, lifting a hand to silence him before he could say no.

"You're on." Link said with a wink

The week past, no more snake encounters, but Link remained fully alert. His ears constantly swivelling even in conversation, but even Link needed to sleep.

Dark, having grown tired of Rusl jumped out of him, the man was to boring for his tastes. Link was asleep on the sofa on his own. Dark hesitated at first. Link was just as clever as Rinku before him, was it possible he could be walking into a trap? Dark licked his lips in thought then with a click of his fingers he was by Link's sleeping body. Daku tried hard to wake him but Link would not. He just turned over with a groan

Dark drew his sword and lifted it with silence above Link's neck; the sword came down.

The blade snapped in two over Link's sleeping body as a black shield pulsed like a ripple in water above him; sending a shiver across Link's body forcing him awake

Link shut his eyes again then opened them to show Daku's red eye stare

"No." Dark groaned clenching his fists to the point of bending the hilt of his blade

"It's been a while Grandpa." Daku spoke using just a hint of Link's voice "But, I'm afraid Link cannot be touched by your dark power. He is free."

"You betrayed me." Dark snarled backing away into the shadows, away from the moonlight that shone through the thin clouds

"I was killed that day, Grandpa. Link forgave and saved me of an eternity of misery; misery that you suffer from every day. Now I'm fighting for my happy life in Link's. And not you or anyone will stop me." Daku snarled pointing a finger at Dark as nothing but his glaring eyes shone forward

"There is more than one way to kill a man." Dark laughed vanishing with a click of his fingers.


End file.
